Her Secret Pain
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Brittany is going through some pain, and refuses to let anyone know what it is. Can Alvin manage to make her defense fall and get her to talk to him? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Learning To Worry

**_I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. Please enjoy the story, if I get enough reviews, I promise to update. _**

**_BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked, watching Brittany hug a bear to her chest. She was sitting on her bed. She'd been this way for the last few days. And it was really starting to worry everyone, except Alvin, who showed no concern towards Brittany's change in attitude.

The eight year old Chipette remained silent. Jeanette came into their bedroom, closing the door gently. "Hey Brittany." She said gently, sitting next to Eleanor on Brittany's bed. Brittany didn't respond. "Nothing still, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked her. Eleanor shook her head and looked at Jeanette with worry.

"Miss Miller doesn't want her to miss anymore school. So she has to go back tomorrow." Eleanor told Jeanette. They looked at Brittany and saw that the one change in her appearance was the tears that filled her eyes. "Oh, Brittany..." They both sat next to her and held her close.

* * *

"Alvin, how can you not be worried about Brittany?" Theodore asked the capped chipmunk. He was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book.

"It's just like her to be so dramatic, Theodore. No one even knows what's wrong with her. Even if there really is something wrong." He replied, turning the page of his comic book. Theodore looked over at Simon, but he merely shrugged and rolled his eyes at Alvin.

"Well I'm worried, you guys. Has she ever been like this for so long before?" He asked. Alvin let out a breath and looked at Theodore.

"She loves to act, Theodore. This is probably just some stupid practice technique." Alvin replied. He caught the eye rolling and head shaking of Simon's annoyance. "Well, do you have a better idea, Mr. Einstein?" Alvin demanded.

"Actually, I do." He replied, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and closing his book. Alvin folded his arms, while Theodore watched his brothers in silence. "I think there is something wrong with her. Miss Miller, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, me and Theodore are all worried about her."

"And your point is?" Alvin asked in a bored tone. Simon bit back a remark and let out a breath.

"My point is, is that you should really stop being so simple minded and ignorant. And actually consider the fact that there is something bothering Brittany." Simon retorted. Alvin rolled his eyes. He picked up his comic and continued reading it.

"I'm going to call Eleanor and see if she managed to get Brittany to say anything yet." Theodore said and left their room.

"She hasn't been talking?" Alvin asked, looking at Simon. Simon nodded, not looking away from his book.

"Eleanor considers herself lucky that she gets any food into her lately. She never leaves the room. Jeanette says Miss Miller is making her come back to school tomorrow." Simon said, turning the page of his book. Alvin looked at his comic book and closed it, losing interest in it. "Are you worried?" Simon asked, looking at Alvin. Alvin opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it back and left their room.

* * *

"Brittany," Jeanette said gently, going over to her sister's bed. "Alvin's here. He wants to see you." Brittany looked over at Jeanette. "Do you want to see him?" Jeanette asked. Brittany didn't reply just yet. She gave a faint nod of her head and climbed slowly out of her bed. She made no stops to any mirrors, and any reflections of herself were ignored. She opened the front door slowly, seeing the red clad chipmunk's back to her.

Hearing the door open, Alvin turned and saw a form of Brittany he never seen before. Her hair was dull and lifeless and was down. Her eyes were dark and unreadable. Her clothes weren't pink, but gray pants and a white tank top. She looked, to his relief, at least like she was eating. He let out a breath as he took in this version of Brittany. "Hey..." He managed to get out. She only blinked in response. "Can you come out?" She came out and closed the door. _She can understand me...She looks so fragile and vulnerable..._Alvin thought as they sat on the front step.

There was silence. Brittany looked over at Alvin, wondering what was going on in his head. She grabbed her hair, it was a tangled mess. And these clothes...she didn't even know why she was wearing them. God, she was a mess. She didn't think about how she looked until now. She couldn't believe she let Alvin see her like this! What was she thinking?! She stood suddenly, catching Alvin's attention. She intended to go inside, but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

_'She was yanked roughly by his strong grip. She hit him with her free hand, but it did no good. She may as well be hitting a wall.'_

She let out a breath and fell to her knees, pulling her wrist out of Alvin's hand and hid her face in her hands. Alvin sat next to her, not expecting her to react like this. He sat so close to her, she could feel the fabric of his shirt on her exposed arm. The next thing she felt was his hand on her hair. _No! No! Don't touch me, Alvin!_ Had she any room, she would have moved away. But she was leaning on the door.

Alvin gently cleared her hair of the tangles with his fingers. They weren't as bad as they looked. Once they were gone, he ran his fingers through her hair easily. It still had it's softness. He felt her relax, and hadn't known she had been so tensed up. He moved his hand from her hair and wrapped it around her shoulder, gently guiding her against him. She panicked and quickly pushed herself away. She stood and hurried inside, closing the door. Alvin blinked, caught off guard completely. He lowered his hand and stood up. He let out a breath and went back home, thinking over what had just happened.

Brittany leaned against the door and heard him stand. After a few seconds, she heard him leave. She slid to the floor and let out her tears. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried silently. Eleanor soon came in and found her there. She sat by her and comforted her.


	2. A Shoulder To Cry On

Alvin went into his room and closed the door. Simon could tell he had seen Brittany by the way he looked. He looked confused, worried and a bit dumbfounded. "She look the way you had imagined?" Simon asked Alvin as he sat onto his bed. Alvin didn't try and deny that he had gone to see Brittany.

"No…She looked worse…" Alvin whispered, meeting Simon's eyes. Simon looked at his book, not being able to handle how much emotion Alvin's eyes gave away. "What do you think happened?" Alvin asked, going over mentally what had just happened with Brittany.

"I don't know, Alvin. She won't tell anyone. Maybe with time, she'll give in and talk to someone." Simon replied with a sigh. Alvin looked down at his lap and sat back against his pillows. "Alvin," Simon began, Alvin looked over at him. "It's good to see that you're worried, but try and transfer that concern into trying to help Brittany." Simon suggested gently. Alvin only sighed again and looked back down at his lap. Simon was beginning to worry about Alvin now. Maybe he shouldn't have pressured him into worrying more about Brittany...

* * *

School for Brittany never seemed more surreal than it did today. Everytime she heard or saw someone whispering, she thought they were talking about her. She hadn't seen Alvin yet, and figured they haven't gotten to school yet. She went to her locker and got to work unlocking it. "Hey, Brittany." came Jeanette's gentle voice. Though her voice was gentle, the fact that she hadn't been expecting it made her jump. "Sorry Brittany. I didn't mean to startle you." Jeanette said softly. Brittany forced a small smile, but Jeanette could tell it wasn't genuine.

"S'alright, Jeanette. I'm a bit jumpy today..." Brittany said in an almost inaudible whisper. She continued gathering stuff out of her locker and put her backpack into it. She closed it and looked to see that Jeanette was looking at her through worried eyes. Brittany wanted to reassure her sister that she was fine, but she couldn't even think of how to word it. She wasn't fine, and though she wanted to convince her sisters and the chipmunks that she was, she didn't want to mention or remind them something was wrong. She sighed and looked away from her sister's green eyes.

"Hey, Jeanette." came Alvin's voice as he walked over to the bespectacled chipette. He then saw Brittany and fell silent. Brittany saw the change and held her books close to her chest, and she left without a word or second glance. Alvin watched her leave. "Where's she going?" Alvin asked Jeanette.

"I haven't a clue..." she whispered in a reply. Alvin looked at Jeanette as the bell for school to start went off. Boy, would this be a long day...

* * *

Brittany forced herself to concentrate on her work. _I can't do this...my mind's not ready to settle. Oh, the way Alvin looked at me earlier...so full of pity and confusion..._She sighed as she erased her first answer. She'd been doing that for the past 15 minutes since class started. How she wanted to go home and lay down. She rested her cheek in her hand, forcing her eyes to process the words on the worksheet this time.

"Turn in your worksheets, class." came the teacher's sudden call. Brittany looked up, shocked.

"But, I haven't finished yet!" She said. _Finished?! I barely started! _She thought to herself as everyone around her passed in their worksheets without saying much of anything. She sighed as the teacher either ignored her, or didn't hear her. She turned in whatever she had, which was her name and the date.

* * *

The next class, Brittany had with Alvin. She wished he wouldn't avoid her. But with her behavior yesterday, she didn't blame him. She did her best to work in this class, because if Alvin saw anything off, she was sure he'd tell Simon. And Simon would tell Jeanette, and Jeanette would more than likely tell Miss Miller. They blurriness came back to her eyes as her mind protested against the stress of schoolwork. She sighed and rubbed them for the umpteenth time since this class began, 35 minutes ago.

Alvin looked over at her and watched her for a moment. She looked physically and mentally worn out. He could tell that she didn't want to be back in school. Brittany felt Alvin's eyes on her and she looked over at him. He blinked and looked back at his work. She sighed sadly and just doodled for the rest of the class time.

* * *

Lunch soon came along and she sat with her sisters in silence. This wasn't normal, as Brittany normally complained about the calories in her food, or on how gross it usually looked. But she just played with her food, her mind elsewhere. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other with worry evident in her eyes. Alvin, Simon and Theodore joined them. They usually sat with their counterparts, but Alvin instead sat on Simon's right side. Brittany didn't acknowledge this, she noticed, but didn't acknowledge it.

Brittany, deciding that she wasn't going to eat, stood with her tray, went to dump it and then left the cafeteria. "Guys, " Theodore began. They all looked at him. "This is really beginning to worry me, and creep me out. Brittany's just not herself. How bad do you think it is?" He asked, not expecting anyone to reply. And no one did as they turned their attention to the door where Brittany had left.

Brittany forced back her tears as she made her way to the outside of the school where they had recess right after lunch. She sat under a tree and let her tears fall. Why was it that Alvin was so uncomfortable around her? She sniffled and dried away her tears. A few minutes later, she saw a handkerchief out of the corner of her eye. She looked at it, then followed the familiar red sleeve all up to her favorite ice blue eyes.

"Alvin?" She sniffled and took the item he offered as he sat next to her. She dried her eyes and blew her nose softly.

"I'm sorry, Britt." Alvin apologized. Brittany looked at him, confused and surprised. Alvin? Apologizing? Now she's seen everything. She looked back at the grass under her shoes. "I hadn't meant to avoid you. But yesterday and all...I felt it best to be cautious...you know?" She only nodded as tears filled her eyes again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping away her tears with her hand. "I don't want to be all emotional around you...I can't help it..." She looked at him. He smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?" He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and guided her head to his shoulder, letting her lean on it. She did and closed her eyes. "What are friends for, if they don't give you a shoulder to cry on?" He asked in a whisper. Brittany smiled, despite how hurt she was inside.


	3. Wrong Thing To Say

Brittany forced away some tears as she sat on her bed that afternoon. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Brittany," came Eleanor's gentle call. "Alvin's outside. He wants to see you." Brittany sniffled again and headed downstairs and opened the front door.

"Hi, Alvin…" She said softly and stepped outside, closing the door. He smiled and couldn't help but notice the fresh tears in her eyes. Seeing her this pain ridden broke his heart. He sat down and she sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly, looking at her shoes.

"I just came to see how you were doing. Feeling any better?" He asked. Brittany smiled, she liked the concerned part of himself he was showing.

"I'm fine..." She whispered, drying her eyes again.

"OK, well that's good. So, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked, watching her tense up and look away.

"No...that's alright..." She whispered and rubbed her arm. Alvin wanted to make her tell him, something that was making her this upset she couldn't keep to herself.

"Please, Brittany? I can't take seeing you this way." Alvin insisted gently. Brittany looked at him, there was sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Then stop looking at me!" She yelled, stood and went back inside. Alvin let out a breath and left once her words sunk in, he refused to do that. No, she needed him and he would dig way down and pull out this pain, whatever it took.

* * *

"Alvin, why do you look so down?" Theodore asked his older brother. Alvin only sighed and shook his head in a reply. Theodore looked at him sadly. "Is it Brittany? Did you talk to her?"

"Theodore, could you leave me alone for a little bit?" Alvin asked softly. Theodore looked slightly hurt, but he understood and nodded, leaving their bedroom and Alvin. _There has to be something...what can I do to make Brittany talk to me? She's always been stubborn. Heck, we're a lot alike. But still, what can I do?! _His thoughts were interrupted when Simon went into their room. Alvin didn't bother asking him to leave. He was always quiet when he was in here, whereas Theodore asked him questions.

"Something on your mind?" Simon asked as he grabbed a book.

"Some_one_, you know this. Why are you asking me?" Alvin replied, a bit frustrated with the fact that Simon had proven him wrong about him being quiet when he was in the room.

"I don't know." Simon replied with a shrug as he opened the book. "Just making conversation." Alvin sighed in annoyance and laid on his back.

"Please don't try right now. I just asked Theodore to leave because I needed silence." Alvin said as he closed his eyes. Simon looked at his older brother in shock. He let out a breath, but read his book in silence.

_I know that I can do something. It's just that she won't let me...how can I help her to let me in. I can see that she's in so much pain. And it's not the kind of pain she can handle alone. Anyone can see that. _Alvin held his head at the temples. _Man! I'm getting a headache!_ He sighed and opened his eyes. _What can I do? What can I do?! _He sat up and looked at Simon. "Simon. What can I do to help Brittany?" Simon looked over at his brother and saw the genuine concern and desperation in his eyes.

"Just be there for her. Remind her that she has friends and family that are worried and that care about her. Maybe when she can't hold in the pain anymore, you'll be the one she comes to. Just stay by her, Alvin." Alvin nodded, soaking in this advice. He smiled at Simon, feeling a lot better.

"Thanks Simon." Simon nodded and looked back at his book.

* * *

Brittany felt bad for yelling at Alvin. But it was a combination of insistance and anger. She didn't want him trying to help her, she didn't want them trying to find out what was wrong with her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? With time, hopefully, she'd be fine. She has to, she wanted to be fine. And she was determined to deal with this without help. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting out calming breaths. Once she felt she was calm, she decided to call Alvin and apologize. Maybe if she convinced him she was fine, he'd ease up on the worrying. With that in mind, she smiled and picked up her phone.

After dialing the number, Dave was first to pick it up. "Hi Dave. Could I please talk to Alvin?"

"Sure. Hold on a second." He left and she waited. The phone was picked up.

"Hello?" came Alvin's voice. Brittany smiled.

"Hi Alvin." She said on her end. Alvin let out a breath. "Something wrong?"

"No. How are you?" He asked. Brittany sighed.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that. I'm fine, and I don't need you guys worrying about me so much." Brittany said. Alvin tightened his jaw, growing annoyed with her insistant stubborness.

"Brittany. I'm not going to stop until _I'm _sure that you're fine. Until _you_ tell me _why_ you're so upset. _I refuse_ to let you think you can just drop this whole 'I'm fine' junk. I know you're not fine, and so does everyone else." Alvin said, his annoyance and persistance clear in his tone.

"But Alvin-" He cut her off.

"No, Brittany! There's something wrong! And believe it or not, you want help. And whether or not you want it, you know you need it! OK?" Alvin snapped.

"I don't need or want your help, Alvin Seville!" Brittany yelled. Alvin let out an angry breath.

"Fine! You don't want it?! Fine! Then forget you! I could careless about your problems! Or your pain! I could care less about what happened to you! As a matter of fact, I don't want to talk to you!" He hung up right after he said that.

Brittany looked at the phone, listening to the dial tone before she hung it up. His words hurt her, he couldn't have just accepted what she'd told him? Why did he have to have been so persistent? She sighed, feeling even worse now. he had wanted him to ease up on the worrying, maybe a little less questions. But instead, she got him angry, and now for all she knew, he wasn't going to talk to her at all. She forced back hurt tears.

* * *

"Don't worry about what she asked me, Simon." Alvin said firmly as he climbed onto his bed. Simon sighed, but got the feeling it was bad. Alvin looked at his comic book. He knew, that what he had said, and the way he had said it was the wrong thing to say. Especially to someone he truly cared about...


	4. Inner Battles

Not only did Alvin have his concern for Brittany on his mind, he now had guilt for his words weighing heavily on his heart. He sighed as he put the phone back down. He couldn't call her yet. He'd have to let her calm down. It's only been a few days and the fact that she was still mad was evident on her face. He laid back on his bed. He had nothing else to do but to think. He thought a lot lately. Ever since he saw how upset she had been, he'd done nothing but think about her. Not like he could help it. Not like he minded it.

"Alvin? Are you OK?" came Theodore's concerned voice. When did he get in here? Alvin nodded, closing his eyes. "So, are you up to moving?" Alvin looked at his baby brother, confused.

"Sure. Why?" Alvin asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Because Brittany's outside." Theodore said. Alvin looked at him, shocked. He sat up.

"What's she doing here?" He asked. Theodore shrugged. Alvin sighed and climbed off his bed.

"She's been crying!" Theodore yelled after his brother who was out of the room in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Brittany wasn't sure why she was at Alvin's house. Maybe to apologize for the way she pushed him away on the phone. But, she hadn't been thinking about that on her way here. It was something else. Something she _really really _needed to talk about. Tears blurred her vision as she stood when the door was opened.

"Brittany?" came Alvin's gentle voice. She bit back a sob. Why was he being so gentle? She couldn't handle this kinder, sweeter side of Alvin. She wanted him to yell at her. Telling her to suck it up and tell her how strong he knew she was. That something like this was nothing. But, it wasn't like that. If he knew why she was so upset, she knew it'd only increase his kindness ten fold. She let out a shaky breath, looking at Alvin through blurry eyes. Alvin stood in front of her, reaching out and brushing his fingertips along her cheek softly.

She turned away almost too quickly. She stepped back, looking at him. "Alvin..." she whispered softly. His eyes narrowed in concern. She wanted to tell him. She had to. Her tears fell and she stepped back again. Alvin was confused. Why was she backing away from him?

He knew instantly that she didn't come to apologize. She came to talk to him. To tell him what was wrong. "Brittany. What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

Her heart screamed at her: _'Tell him! We have to tell him!' _But her mind screamed at her heart: **_'No! We mustn't! He would never look at us the same! Besides, no one is that understanding! We cannot tell him! We cannot tell anyone!'_**Brittany let out a sob, turned and ran off. Alvin blinked in surprise.

"Brittany!" He yelled after her. She had been so close! So close to telling him! He cursed his luck. He could see the mental debate she'd been having. And apparently, something inside her made her decide against telling him. But she had been _so close! _He should have reached out and caressed the part of her that wanted to tell him so badly! But, he hadn't reacted quickly enough. He went back inside, angry and upset, yet all the more determined.

* * *

Brittany sat outside her front door, breathing heavily from the run and from her tears. Her mind and heart argued. _'We have to tell him! You don't know Alvin! He'd understand!' _Her heart screamed at her mind. **_'No one is that understanding! We cannot and will not tell him! Or anyone else!!' _**Brittany let out a choked sob, falling to her knees she hid her face in her hands. "I can't tell him..." She whispered. "I can't tell anyone..." She sobbed quietly for 5 minutes until Miss Miller came outside, prepared to go somewhere. She comforted her, and then carried her inside, up to her room.

Brittany lay on her bed, silent tears fell down her cheeks. Jeanette sat behind her, brushing her hair gently. "Oh Brittany...I wish you would talk to us." Jeanette whispered sadly. "I wish we knew what was causing you so much pain." Jeanette looked up when Eleanor came inside. Jeanette cast Eleanor a sad smile and watched her climb onto Brittany's bed as well.

"Alvin came by, Brittany." Eleanor whispered. Brittany looked at her. "I told him you were asleep." Brittany let out a soft breath, closing her eyes. "He sid to tell you that he was worried and that you can talk to him anytime. Day or night."

_Anytime?_ Brittany thought. _Day? Or night? _She wondered. She dried away her tears and sighed.

* * *

"Simon. I can't help but worry about her." Alvin told his brother. "She was so close to telling me, but she didn't and ran home instead. What am I doing wrong?" Alvin asked, frustrated so much he wanted to cry. Simon put a reassuring hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"You're doing nothing wrong, Alvin." Simon said gently.

"But she won't talk to me!" Alvin snapped. Simon let out a breath.

"You're doing nothing wrong." He repeated. He stopped Alvin from retorting with a firm look. "It's Brittany that's still unsure on what to do. She wants to tell you, that much is sure. It's just that something inside her is stopping her. You keep doing what you're doing. Being there. She'll come to you when she's ready. And if you have to, reach out. But only just a little. She'll grab your hand when she's sure. OK?" Alvin let out a sad sigh, but nodded. Simon always knew what to say.

"Thanks, Simon. I'm glad you're here for me." Alvin said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Alvin." Simon smiled back. Now, Alvin just had to be there for Brittany. And he will be, no matter what. He'd make her see that he cared about her.


	5. Writing It Out

Brittany was relieved when the voices in her mind stopped arguing. But now she was reluctant to tell Alvin now. She wanted to, but now she had doubt in her mind and heart. And she really didn't want it to be there anymore. Then she got an idea. Maybe she could write it down in a letter? She would make the letter out to Alvin, in a way that would seem like she was telling him. But she wouldn't send it to him. She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and sighed. How to start… She just went with the flow.

_Dearest Alvin:_

_You have spent so much time and energy trying to find out what is wrong with me. And I just couldn't tell you or anyone because I was scared, angry, hurt and ashamed. I really am so appreciative for all the effort you put into comforting me and trying to help. But I just couldn't tell you what happened. My heart wanted to, but my mind didn't. And, I just can't imagine what you'd say, or how you'd react if you knew. Just the thought makes me want to cry._

Brittany let out a sad breath, not sure if she wanted to continue. Even writing down what happened was difficult. She forced back her tears and continued writing.

_I was hurt, Alvin. Hurt by someone who was supposed to be a friend. And the emotional pain is almost as bad as the physical pain. I'm not sure exactly what had happened. But I think something sacred was taken from me. I feel different now. So dirty. I can't tell you who did it. But I was hurt, physically. And emotionally scarred. My body's pain has healed, but my heart aches to tell someone. I'm so sad and confused. And I wish it would go away so I can get on with my life._

Brittany just realized she was crying when her tears fell onto the paper. She dried her eyes. _'I don't think he'll know what I mean by 'physical pain' unless I describe it...but, I don't know how. I don't know what it means myself.' _She thought as she read over what she wrote so far. She sighed and continued writing.

_I can't think of a way to describe what happened to me, Alvin. And I'm sorry. My heart is still hurting as I'm writing you this letter. And I think it's because I'm wondering how you're taking all this. I can't see your face or your eyes and it pains me so much. I wish I could tell this to you. But writing it is the best way I can think of when it comes to wording it. Oh, Alvin. I'm so sorry for all that this has put you through. I really am. I love the gentleness and the way you should that you cared. But, I just couldn't tell you._

Brittany felt like she was getting off topic and moving from her goal. So she turned to the back of her full page and decided to write more on what had happened to her.

_The person who hurt me was a man. I won't say his name. He hurt my body, oh Alvin, the pain was horrible! I begged for him to stop, and I asked him why. Why had he been doing what he was doing. But he didn't listen. He only continued to hurt me. It made no sense, he said I had asked for it. With the way I talked and walked. And how self-confident I was. I was confused, he wasn't making sense, Alvin! I had called for help, but no one came. I had pleaded and cried for him to stop, but he didn't listen. It was like he was deaf. The pain, it was so much pain, Alvin..._

Brittany sniffled as her tears hit this side of the page as well. She dried them away and continued, almost done with her letter.

_But I'll be OK, Alvin. You always said I was strong. And I'll be strong through this. The pain is gone, now. I just need to let this heartache go away. Thank you, Alvin, for caring and for being sucj a great friend. Love always, Brittany._

She smiled, proud of the words she finaly managed to get out. If not voiced, at least they were said. Deciding to make it official, she folded it and put it in an envelope. She licked it, wincing at the taste and closed it. She wrote Alvin's address and her own. She sat it on her dresser and laid down. She yawned and decided on a nap. She fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Eleanor came into the room, about to announce lunch, but stopped when she saw Brittany sound asleep. She smiled and went in, and covered Brittany up gently. She saw the letter on her dresser and smiled, seeing it was made out to Alvin. Eleanor decided to save her sister the trouble and mail it off for her. She smiled again at Brittany and left the room, closing the door softly.

* * *

**_Uh-Oh! Trouble! What will happen? Will Brittany be able to stop the letter from being sent? Or will Alvin get it, and read it before she gets the chance to stop it? Well, I plan to update soon, but still don't forget to review for me. Please and thank you^^_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	6. Just A Little Bit Longer

Brittany woke not too long after Eleanor left. But it was sundown. She stretched and sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. _I feel like I slept for a week._ She thought as her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Brittany, you sound like you just woke up." Brittany's breath caught. It was Alvin.

"Hi Alvin, were you calling for someone?" She asked, hoping it wasn't her.

"Yeah, I did. I need to talk to Jeanette for Simon. Could you put her on for me?" He asked, an unknown edge to his tone of voice. She nodded, and realized he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'll get her." She set the phone down and left.

* * *

"Alvin. I don't need to talk to Jeanette. Why are you lying to Brittany?" Simon asked as he read his book. Alvin waved his question away when Jeanette picked up the phone. He was about to say something when he heard Brittany exclaim:

"AAH! Where is it?!" He held the phone from his ear, Simon must have heard it too, because he looked up from his book.

"What was that?" Simon asked as Alvin tried to talk to Jeanette over Brittany's yells.

"Give me the phone, Jeanette!" Brittany yelled. Alvin waited. "Alvin?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Yes, Brittany?" He asked.

"If you get a letter that's addressed from me, don't read it, OK?" She asked almost desperately. Alvin was quiet for a moment. Instead of saying yes or no he said:

"I have to go, Brittany." He hung up, bewildered and interested.

* * *

Brittany hung up, upset and scared. "Who did it?" She demanded from Jeanette. "Who took the letter off my dresser?" Jeanette only blinked. "Where's Eleanor?"

"She went to a sleepover. Calm down, Brittany. It's just a letter." Jeanette tried to calm her sister down.

"It's not just a letter, Jeanette!! You have no idea what's going on!" She stormed out of her room.

* * *

Alvin sat outside, around the early afternoon, waiting patiently for the mailman. Brittany's words echoed in his mind. Should he give her the letter? Or read it? It was technically his now, wasn't it? But, he shouldn't read it if Brittany didn't want him to. What if it was something about what was bothering her? He should have asked her on the phone. But there was a slight chance that she wouldn't have answered his questions anyway.

"Hello, young man." came the mailman's voice. Alvin stood and smiled, taking the mail he handed to him. Alvin gave him the mail to be sent off and nodded. "Have a nice day." He said and left. Alvin went back inside, looking for the letter Brittany had told him about. He found it and gave the other mail to Dave.

"What should I do, Dave?" Alvin asked, looking over Brittany's handwriting on the envelope.

"About what, Alvin?" Dave asked, opening some mail.

"Brittany told me if I got a letter from her, not to read it. Would it be bad if I read it anyway?" Alvin asked looking at his father figure. Dave looked back at him.

"If you want to you can, it is yours now. It looks like she had every intention of giving it to you. If you really feel against it, give it back to her. The decision is yours though. Why not call her?" Dave suggested, patting Alvin's hat. Alvin sighed and went upstairs. He wanted to read it, he was ready to rip it open and read her words. Something told him to do it. A large portion of him was yelling at him to do it. But Brittany's words made him keep rethinking it.

* * *

"Ellie! No! That letter wasn't meant for Alvin to read!" Brittany told her sister. "Now he has it and I can't help but wonder if he's reading it or not."

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I didn't know." Eleanor said softly, looking remorseful. Brittany let out a breath, and smiled.

"It's OK, Ellie. You had no idea. It's alright, I could have put it up somewhere. Or taken the address off. This is my fault. I really appreciate your intentions." She hugged Eleanor. "Maybe I'll just have to wait and see. This can't be all bad, right?" She asked Eleanor.

"Alvin's very understanding, Brittany. Especially with people he cares about. Maybe he'll call later and say if he read it or not. For now, come and eat lunch. You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Eleanor guided Brittany out of their room.

* * *

"What's that, Alvin?" Simon asked, motioning at the envelope in his hands.

"It's a letter from Brittany." He replied, not looking away from it. "She told me not to read it. And I really want to." He looked at Simon, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I can't tell you to do it or not to." Simon said, knowing that Alvin wanted to be told what to do. Alvin sighed and set it on his nightstand. "What are you going to do?" Simon asked him. Alvin shrugged, closing his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll call her or something." He looked at the letter. "I wonder what she wrote. Maybe it's about what's wrong with her." He looked at Simon. "She has this way of occupying my mind lately. Everything she does, everything she says." Simon smiled at the obvious, but it wasn't obvious to Alvin. He was falling for her. And falling hard, Simon could tell.

* * *

Brittany spent the whole day waiting either for the phone to ring or for the doorbell. Maybe he read it and was disgusted by what she told him. Or maybe he didn't read it and was still debating. She sighed as she paced her room for the millionth time. She couldn't take the suspense. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. And what luck, he answered it.

"Hello?" came his voice. Brittany almost hung up, but didn't. "Hello?" He repeated.

"Hi Alvin..." She whispered. There was silence on his end. "Alvin? Are you there?" She asked.

"...Yeah, I'm here. How are you?" He asked, looking at the unopened envelope.

"I'm fine. Did you get my letter?" She asked, playing with the phone cord.

"Yeah. I haven't read it yet. I want to, but I haven't." He replied.

"Keep it, for me. Will you?" She asked. Alvin's eyes widened. "You can't read it yet. But soon. I promise you, soon. OK? Can you have patience with me, just a little bit longer?" He smiled.

"Of course I can, Britt. I can wait till the end of the world for you. As long as you come and find me." She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Alvin." She whispered. "I have to go now. Bye."

"Never goodbye Britt. It's always, see you later." He corrected gently. Brittany giggled lightly.

"See you later, Alvin." They hung up in unison.

* * *

Alvin smiled and put the letter in a safe box and put the box in his top drawer of his nightstand. _I'll wait, Brittany. I promise..._


	7. Realizations

Brittany sighed as the voices were back in her head with full force.

_'He has the letter! Now all we have to do is let him read it!' s_creamed her heart.

**_'No! Giving him the letter was a mistake. Letting him read it will be another one!' _**Her mind screamed back. Brittany sighed as she wondered these things. She thought back to what she and Alvin had said. The one thing he told her that remained in her mind:

_"Keep it, for me. Will you?" She asked. Alvin's eyes widened. "You can't read it yet. But soon. I promise you, soon. OK? Can you have patience with me, just a little bit longer?" He smiled._

_"Of course I can, Britt. I can wait till the end of the world for you. As long as you come and find me."_

She smiled at his words. He was waiting. He was waiting for her to be ready. And, was she ready? Was she ready for him to know? _'Let him read it! He wants to be there! To understand all of this! Now we have to let him in, accept the comfort and help he's giving so freely.' _

**_'Everyone's entitled to a secret! And this is our secret!'_** Her mind yelled, silencing her heart. _**'No one is that understanding! Thing's will change if Alvin found out! He would never look at us the same! We've kept this secret for so long!'**_ Tears flooded Brittany's eyes as she processed all of this. Her mind was right. She wouldn't be able to handle all the changes this one piece of information would cause. She liked the relationship she and Alvin had, and she could only imagine the changes being caused by her words in the letter. And her family? She didn't even want to think about that. Let alone, make it happen.

_'Alvin loves us...' _Her heart said gently, making Brittany gasp. _'Yes, he does. And it's all because of what happened to us. His concern and care made his feelings grow. Because he was worried and saw how much pain we were in. It made him realize he loves us.'_ Alvin? Loved her? No, Alvin cared, but loved? That was just not right. They argued and fought and none of that leads to love. Does it?

**_'Alvin's always loved us...'_** Her mind joined in gently. **_'And so did this issue make it more so. But telling him what he doesn't need to know will only make things worse! Leave it to yourself!'_**Brittany's heart broke and she sobbed quietly. This was so confusing and painful. And now, her heart stopped fighting back. It had no more words of comfort and reassurance. Her mind won the battle.

* * *

"Simon...?" Alvin asked softly.

"What, Alvin?" Simon asked, annoyed. He knew Alvin would just say 'nevermind' because this had been going on all evening.

"Nevermind..." He said with a sigh. "Simon...?" Alvin asked again.

"WHAT?!" Simon yelled, Alvin didn't flinch, as his mind was elsewhere. But he had heard him respond.

"...Nevermind..." He repeated again. Simon sighed in pure annoyance and threw his pillow at Alvin. "Hey!" Alvin snapped and grabbed the pillow. "What was that for?!" He demanded and threw it back at Simon. Simon caught it with one hand and put it back in its place.

"For bugging the heck out of me! 'Simon...?' What? 'Nevermind...'" He mocked, getting Alvin's voice pretty well. Alvin blushed profusely and looked back at what he held in his hands. The letter. "She said she'll let you read it when she's ready. Stop tormenting yourself, Alvin. Put it away for now." Alvin sighed and nodded, but didn't move to do so.

"Simon...?" Alvin asked again. Simon rolled his eyes, but understanding Alvin's situation, continued to acknowlegde him.

"What?" He asked, looking back at his book.

"Am I too young to be in love?" Alvin asked. Simon's eyes widened and he looked at Alvin. He blinked, trying to form words, but was still processing Alvin's question. Alvin looked at Simon. "Please, Simon. I need you to tell me..." Alvin said, almost close to tears. He hugged Brittany's letter close to his chest, closing his eyes.

"A-Alvin...I don't know what to say to you. You're never too young to experience the feeling of love." Simon climbed off his bed and onto Alvin's. He pulled Alvin into a hug, triggering tears to form in Alvin's closed eyes. "No one's ever too you to fall in love. Heck, even babies fall in love." Alvin smiled slightly. "Alvin, you've grown closer to Brittany through conversation and trying to help her." Alvin pulled back and met Simon's eyes. "I think you've always loved Brittany. It's just that this one conflict brought your feelings to surface and made them stronger."

"So, you think I'm in love with her?" He asked with a soft sniffle. Simon chuckled softly. Alvin put the letter back in its box and back in his drawer.

"I_ know_ you're in love with her." Simon replied, removing Alvin's cap and ruffling his hair. Alvin blushed again and playfully hit away Simon's hand. He took his cap back and put it back on. "You've been in love with her since the first time you two sang together." Alvin looked away shyly. "No need to be ashamed of it." Simon said gently.

"I'm not!" Alvin said, turning to me Simon's eyes, his defense rising instantly. Simon put his hands up as if to shield himself.

"OK. OK. Calm down. I'm sorry." Simon said and lowered his hands once he knew he was safe. He climbed back onto his own bed and resumed his book. Alvin smiled to himself.

He laid down and covered up. _I love you, Brittany. Yeah, I like the sound of that. _"I love you, Brittany..." He said in a whisper. Simon caught it and smiled.


	8. Getting Worse

Alvin headed over to Brittany's house, anxious to see her and to see how she's doing. When he arrived he found Jeanette and Eleanor out front. "Hey you guys. What are you doing out here?" Alvin asked.

"Brittany," they said in unison.

"What about Brittany?" Alvin asked. They looked at him, then at each other. "You guys, what's wrong with Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"She's fine. She's just...um..." Jeanette's voice trailed off. She looked at Eleanor for help. Eleanor sighed and looked at Alvin.

"She's getting worse."

"Worse? How can she get worse? What are you talking about?" Alvin demanded. They remained silent. "You guys! Tell me what's going on!" Alvin snapped.

"Calm down Alvin. We'll tell you. Now sit down." Eleanor said. Alvin sighed and sat next to them. "OK, it started last night..."

_~Last Night~_

_"Brittany dear, won't you eat some dinner?" Miss Miller asked the emotionless Chipette. Eleanor and Jeanette sat next to her. She shook her head. "You haven't eaten all day. You need food. Please, dear?" _

_"NO!" She yelled suddnely, startling all of them. "Go away! Leave me alone!" She yelled again. That was the last thing they wanted to do. But they didn't push themselves onto her and left. She let out a breath and laid down. Of all things, this ha to have happened to her? She couldn't get her attack out of her mind. She was feeling the pain all over again. And it was driving her insane! Literally!_

"Then we left her alone." Jeanette finished.

"How does this explain you guys saying she's getting worse?" Alvin asked.

"That doesn't. That just helps explain the next event." Eleanor said. Alvin looked at her.

_Eleanor woke up to movement in the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The movement was coming from Brittany's bed. She climbed out of her bed and woke Jeanette. "Sh!" She shushed her and pointed at Brittany. "I think she's having a nightmare..." _

_"What should we do?" Jeanette asked Eleanor. "Should we wake her?" Eleanor shook her head. They both climbed gently onto her bed._

_"Get off me! Get away!" Brittany yelled, thrashing around so much and so violently she almost hit both her sisters. "Get off me! Stop it!" Eleanor looked at Jeanette, heart broken. The next thing Brittany did startled them both. She screamed. It was a high pitched scream that they both swore lasted 5 minutes. It woke Miss Miller and made her run into the room. _

_She picked up the screaming girl, still holding that one note and thrashing even more now that she was being held. Eleanor and Jeanette were covering their ears. It took another minute before she stopped screaming. And 5 more minutes to make her body stop thrashing. And it took 10 minutes to get her to wake up. She hadn't recognized Miss Miller and instinctively punched her with her little fists._

_"Calm down now, dear." Miss Miller's voice made her stop and she then buried her face on her chest, sobbing. Miss Miller, Eleanor and Jeanette all exchanged worried looks._

Alvin looked into both their eyes. "She's never done that before? Have a nightmare?" They both shook their heads.

"Not that we know of. She's been keeping this all to herself and I don't know how long she'll last with it." Jeanette said softly. "She needs to tell someone. And we all know she has no intention of telling any of us. Excluding you, Alvin. You seem to be the only one who is getting closer to Brittany."

"Well, I'm not forcing her to tell me. So if that's what you're thinking, forget it!" He snapped standing up.

"Don't you yell at Jeanette!" Eleanor said, standing up as well. "She wasn't saying that you should! She was only saying that you may be the one person Brittany will actually talk to!" Alvin's glare faded instantly.

"I'm sorry Jeanette..." He said gently. Jeanette, though surprised Alvin had apologized, nodded and smiled. She stood up as well and put a gentle hand on Eleanor's shoulder, saying she could sop glaring. She did. "Can I go inside and see her?" He asked. Eleanor looked at Jeanette.

"I guess so. What harm would it do?" Jeanette wondered and nodded. He smiled, grateful and headed inside.

* * *

Brittany sat on her bed, dried tear streaks on her cheeks, her hair a mess and her gray pajamas only made her look that much more unreal and definitely not Brittany. There was a light knock on her bed and she screamed again. The person who had knocked was by her side almost instantly, holding her close, but gently. She stopped screaming. There was something about this person's embrace. She hadn't felt into in so long. She looked into her favorite blue eyes. Alvin? Oh God, it was Alvin! What was he doing here? She looked away as soon as their eyes met. She hated how she looked, but did nothing to fix it. Why did he always come when she looked a mess? She let out a breath.

"Hey..." Alvin said gently. He ran his fingers through her hair. She shifted away from his action, grabbing at her hair. He didn't seem fazed by her appearance. But she still managed to be worried about what he thought about her. "How are you?" He felt it necessary to ask. She looked at him through teary eyes.

"I want you to leave..." She said softly. Alvin seemed a bit startled by the fact that she spoke, and the words that she'd said.

"What? Why?" He asked as he gently moved closer to her and continued freeing her soft hair of the tangles, like he had done the first time he saw her this way. She moved away again.

"I want you to go home and read my letter that I wrote for you. Once you let it all sink in, if you want you can come back. And we'll talk...maybe." She said softly. Alvin blinked and let her words process in his mind. He nodded and leaned in, he pecked her cheek.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked away as he climbed off her bed. He smiled and left.

"I highly doubt that..." She whispered and laid down, she cried again.


	9. Covering It Up

At his house, Alvin went into his room. "Alvin, you're back sooner than expected." Simon said as his brother closed the door. He didn't reply as he went to his nightstand, pulled out the box and then the letter. He opened the letter carefully. "Did she say you could read it?" Simon asked, Alvin nodded as he pulled out the letter. He unfolded it and read the words silently in his head:

_Dearest Alvin:_

_You have spent so much time and energy trying to find out what is wrong with me. And I just couldn't tell you or anyone because I was scared, angry, hurt and ashamed. I really am so appreciative for all the effort you put into comforting me and trying to help. But I just couldn't tell you what happened. My heart wanted to, but my mind didn't. And, I just can't imagine what you'd say, or how you'd react if you knew. Just the thought makes me want to cry._

_I was hurt, Alvin. Hurt by someone who was supposed to be a friend. And the emotional pain is almost as bad as the physical pain. I'm not sure exactly what had happened. But I think something sacred was taken from me. I feel different now. So dirty. I can't tell you who did it. But I was hurt, physically. And emotionally scarred. My body's pain has healed, but my heart aches to tell someone. I'm so sad and confused. And I wish it would go away so I can get on with my life._

_I can't think of a way to describe what happened to me, Alvin. And I'm sorry. My heart is still hurting as I'm writing you this letter. And I think it's because I'm wondering how you're taking all this. I can't see your face or your eyes and it pains me so much. I wish I could tell this to you. But writing it is the best way I can think of when it comes to wording it. Oh, Alvin. I'm so sorry for all that this has put you through. I really am. I love the gentleness and the way you should that you cared. But, I just couldn't tell you._

_The person who hurt me was a man. I won't say his name. He hurt my body, oh Alvin, the pain was horrible! I begged for him to stop, and I asked him why. Why had he been doing what he was doing. But he didn't listen. He only continued to hurt me. It made no sense, he said I had asked for it. With the way I talked and walked. And how self-confident I was. I was confused, he wasn't making sense, Alvin! I had called for help, but no one came. I had pleaded and cried for him to stop, but he didn't listen. It was like he was deaf. The pain, it was so much pain, Alvin..._

_But I'll be OK, Alvin. You always said I was strong. And I'll be strong through this. The pain is gone, now. I just need to let this heartache go away. Thank you, Alvin, for caring and for being such a great friend. _

_Love always, Brittany_

Alvin let himself reread her words several times. He hoped there was some sort of information he had missed, her letter wasn't very specific. _Someone hurt her! _He thought growing angry. He had seen no bruises or scratches on her body. How can she have been hurt when there was no signs or traces of anything? _Someone hurt Brittany! And they caused her so much pain and hurt!_ He almost crumpled up the letter. He looked down at it again, rereading her words. "How can she have been hurt so badly, and her body show no evidence?" He wondered aloud, getting Simon's attention.

"What do you mean? She was hurt physically?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded. "Can I read it?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at him, reluctant. "Just to get an idea on how she had been hurt. I promise not to say anything about it." Alvin thought long about this. But he nodded and let Simon read it once he got onto his bed.

Once he read it, Simon gave it back to Alvin. He stood and went to his bookshelf. He grabbed a book and went back over to Alvin. He opened the book and read through a few pages. "Simon, what are you looking for?" Simon held his index finger up, telling Alvin to wait. Alvin folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope.

"This," Simon said suddenly and sat next to Alvin sitting the book onto Alvin's lap. He pointed to a paragraph and read allowed. "_'Rape: forcing of somebody into sex: the crime of using force somebody to have sexual intercourse with somebody.'_" Simon looked at Alvin.

"What's sex? And rape?" Alvin asked, his 8 year old mind too young to have learned anything on this subject.

"Brittany had been violated, Alvin. Not on any part of her body that you've seen. Some man invaded a very private part of Brittany's body and stole something she'll never get back."

Alvin was beginning to understand, he read over the definition. The words _'forcing'_ and _'force'_ clung to his mind. All he knew was that Brittany hadn't wanted whatever that man had done to her. Anger flooded his mind and triggered angry tears. He pushed the book away and let out an angry yell. "It's not fair!" Alvin yelled. "She didn't ask for that! She didn't want it!" Simon pulled Alvin into a hug. "NO!" Alvin pushed Simon away. "I'm going to go over there and make her tell me who hurt her!" He climbed off his bed and headed to the door.

"Alvin! Wait!" Simon quickly stopped him, Alvin pulled away from Simon's grip, anger evident in his eyes. "I know you're angry. But you've been patient with Brittany for so long. It took her this long to tell someone. You can't force her to tell you who hurt her." The word 'force' made Alvin flinch, and it also made him realize what he had intended to do.

"No...I can't make her tell me. I can't force her into anything she's not ready for. You're right Simon." He said, calming very slowly. "But oh when I find out who hurt her!" He couldn't finish his threat. Simon managed a small smile.

* * *

Brittany had been right. Alvin hasn't visited her in 3 days. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she was really growing nervous. Her nightmares hadn't stopped. If anything, they got worse. She tried to make sure she ate, but really, food was the last thing she thought about. She bathed and washed her hair, trying to distract herself. Maybe if she acted like she was over it, it'd be easier on her mind.

She dressed on her old outfit and studied her appearance. She missed the old her, that cleaner, happier her. But she wanted to try and bring her back. She headed downstairs for the first time in a week. "Hi everyone!" She said, making her happy voice so convincing, she even fell for it. She grabbed an apple, staring into their shocked eyes. "I'm gonna go and see Alvin." She smiled and took a bite of the apple, winked and left.

* * *

**_Seems like Brittany's putting up a front, doesn't it? If even she fell for the act, will Alvin? Or will he remember what had happened to her and know that no one gets over an attack like that in only 3 weeks? Please review for me! ^-^ _**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	10. Putting On A Face

Alvin was headed outside, dressed to go skateboarding, skateboard in hand. He opened the front door and was stunned to see Brittany there. He dropped his skateboard. "Brittany?!" He exclaimed, clearly shocked. She smiled. He didn't know what shocked him more, her being outside her room, or her outfit. He hadn't seen her wear pink in weeks. "What are you doing here?" He asked, picking up his skateboard.

"I came to see you. What else?" She asked, sitting on the front step. Alvin came out and closed the door. He sat next to her, setting his skateboard aside.

"How are you? I read your letter." Alvin said, studying her closely.

"Now that you mention it, I'm actually upset. With you," She looked at him.

"Me?! What did I do?" Alvin asked her, thoroughly confused and a bit annoyed. She blew out a breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"Nevermind." She stood and grabbed his skateboard. "Let's go to the park!" She said and lead the way. Alvin blinked, not sure what to think. He followed her.

"Brittany, are you sure I'm ok. With what you said in your letter-" Brittany cut him off.

"I'm fine, Alvin. Let's forget the letter for now." She handed him his skateboard. He took it. Something inside him wanted to press the matter, but he trusted her and took her word for it.

"OK. To the park!" He got on his skateboard and let her climb on behind him, his skateboard was big enough and he boarded to the park.

* * *

Alvin pushed Brittany on the swing. "Oh Alvin! The fresh air feels so good!" Brittany said with a sigh. Alvin forced himself to smile, and was saddened that he had to force the action. Why was he so full of doubt? He wanted Brittany to do something he felt was real. "Alvin? Are you OK? You're quiet." Brittany's voice floated to his ears. He sighed softly.

"I'm fine, Britt. Just got stuff on my mind. That's all." She looked back at him. She jumped off the swing and landed softly, though she lost her balance and fell. Alvin went over to her and sat next to her. "Are you OK?" Alvin asked her, looking her over for any injuries. Brittany wanted to cry, why was he being so sweet? He was making this that much harder for her.

"I'm fine, Alvin." She said with a small smile. "Stop worrying so much. I feel better." She stood and helped him up. "Let's play on the see-saw." She held his hand as she led him to the see-saw. He sighed, watching their hands until they were there. He got on and so did she. Up and down they went in silence.

He didn't like this Brittany. She wasn't the one who needed help. And she isn't the one before she was hurt. So, who is she? No, he didn't like this Brittany at all.

* * *

Brittany walked Alvin home around sunset. "I had fun. Did you?" She asked sweetly. Alvin shrugged, but nodded. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Britt. Can I ask you something?" He said, sitting down. Brittany nodded as she sat next to him. "You know you can come to me, if you need someone to talk to right?" She bit her lower lip, looking away. He turned her face back to meet his, and wasn't completely startled at the tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I'm not..." She said, forcing away her tears. "I have to go..." She attempted to leave, but he stopped her.

"You didn't asnwer my question." She met his eyes and then looked away.

"I know I can, Alvin..." She said softly.

"So then talk to me. You're putting up a face. You need to deal with this. Tell me Brittany, who hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again. "Please Brittany, you can tell me. You know you can, right?" He asked her gently. She only continued shaking her head. "Brittany, you can't run away from them. Some man raped you. That's a crime!" Brittany stood up.

"Miss Miller must be worried. I have to go..." Alvin stood as well. "Alvin, I'm sorry. Maybe it was too soon to let you read the letter. I can't deal with this. With the fact that you know. Alvin-" He cut her off.

"Brittany. You want me to help you. No, you need me to help you. So, here I am. I'm ready for you to talk to me." Alvin said gently, holding her upper arms, shaking her very gently as though to put his words in her head.

"Miss Miller..." She whispered.

"Forget Miss Miller for now! This is you and me Britt! You and me alone! Talk to me." He said firmly. He didn't feel like he was forcing her to tell him. He felt that she wanted to, but wasn't ready or sure about her mindset.

"I-I...Alvin..." He sighed and pulled her into a hug. She tensed up almost instantly, but he didn't pull back. It took her a long moment to relax and hug him back. "Alvin...I can't..." She said as she pulled back slowly. He searched her eyes, and could see the uncertainty clearly.

"Alright, Britt. I'll wait for you. But, once you're ready, I want that monster's name. No hesitations, no rethinking it, and no doubts. Understand?" She managed a smile.

"OK, Alvin." He smiled.

"And go put that face away. You're not pulling it off very well. OK?" Alvin said with a light chuckle. She blushed and looked down. She nodded. "I'll call you later, if not, then tomorrow. I'm sorry for avoiding you, but really, that wasn't what I was expecting you to tell me." She nodded in understanding. "Let me walk you home." She smiled up at him and they walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

At her house, he walked her to her door. "Goodnight, Brittany." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Alvin." She wasved and went inside, closing her door softly.

"I love you..." He whispered and smiled, then headed home.

* * *

**_OK People. That's the chapter. I don't really like it. But there it is. So, Alvin's giving her more time. Hopefully, she gets the courage to talk to him next time around. Please, please, please review for me._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	11. Author's Note

_**I'm so sorry people but I'm stuck now! Don't be mad! I promise, as soon as I get an idea, I'll update!! I don't want to stop the story, but I need to take a small break. Knowing me, it won't take too long! I promise it won't last anymore than a week. Hopefully. But still, review for me. OK? Don't forget my 3 R's: Review, Review, Review!!! I love all of you!!! *mwah!* And to show you how much, here's the start of Chapter 11!!!**_

**_-BrittanySeville18 _**

* * *

"Brittany, you changed your outfit again." Eleanor said, as she saw her sister back in her gray attire and on her bed again. "Did you see Alvin? We were all worried."

Brittany nodded as she held a bear close to her body. "Yeah, I saw him. We went to the park for a bit. Then we talked." Eleanor nodded.

"It's good to see that you're cheering up a bit." Eleanor said with slight caution, Brittany's moodiness was unpredictable lately. Brittany sighed softly. _She only seems happier when Alvin's around. I'll have to ask him to come over tomorrow..._ Eleanor thought while she left, closing the door softly.

* * *

"She tried to put up a face." Alvin told Simon as he changed into his pajamas. Simon looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"She tried to pretend she was OK. She wanted to be the old Brittany. But she wasn't. I didn't recognize her." Alvin answered as he climbed onto his bed. "Simon? How will she get over this?" Simon climbed onto his own bed and faced Alvin.

"People differ. Some get over it in time. Some don't. Some take longer year wise. And some keep it to themselves and never get over it." Simon answered him. Alvin looked at his lap. "Brittany needs to tell someone else besides you. Like Miss Miller or Dave. Someone who can report the attack. But first she needs to say who did it to her." Alvin shook his head.

"That could take some time. She won't even tell me." He said in a whisper. Simon took off his glasses and laid down. Alvin laid down as well. _Oh Brittany... _He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Brittany was tired, but refused to let herself fall asleep. She didn't want to have anymore nightmares. She bit back a yawn and watched her sisters sleep soundly. She looked out the window and sighed. **_'Telling him had been risky. But, his love made him understanding...' _**Her mind spoke softly.

_'Alvin is a unique boy. His love for us had nothing to do with his understanding. If he didn't love us, he still would have understood. Because he cared.' _Her heart said gently. Brittany smiled and let her thoughts of Alvin allow her to sleep. And, instead of a nightmare, she dreamed of Alvin that night.


	12. Telling Someone Else

"Brittany, you changed your outfit again." Eleanor said, as she saw her sister back in her gray attire and on her bed again. "Did you see Alvin? We were all worried."

Brittany nodded as she held a bear close to her body. "Yeah, I saw him. We went to the park for a bit. Then we talked." Eleanor nodded.

"It's good to see that you're cheering up a bit." Eleanor said with slight caution, Brittany's moodiness was unpredictable lately. Brittany sighed softly. _She only seems happier when Alvin's around. I'll have to ask him to come over tomorrow..._ Eleanor thought while she left, closing the door softly.

* * *

"She tried to put up a face." Alvin told Simon as he changed into his pajamas. Simon looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"She tried to pretend she was OK. She wanted to be the old Brittany. But she wasn't. I didn't recognize her." Alvin answered as he climbed onto his bed. "Simon? How will she get over this?" Simon climbed onto his own bed and faced Alvin.

"People differ. Some get over it in time. Some don't. Some take longer year wise. And some keep it to themselves and never get over it." Simon answered him. Alvin looked at his lap. "Brittany needs to tell someone else besides you. Like Miss Miller or Dave. Someone who can report the attack. But first she needs to say who did it to her." Alvin shook his head.

"That could take some time. She won't even tell me." He said in a whisper. Simon took off his glasses and laid down. Alvin laid down as well. _Oh Brittany... _He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Brittany was tired, but refused to let herself fall asleep. She didn't want to have anymore nightmares. She bit back a yawn and watched her sisters sleep soundly. She looked out the window and sighed. **_'Telling him had been risky. But, his love made him understanding...' _**Her mind spoke softly.

_'Alvin is a unique boy. His love for us had nothing to do with his understanding. If he didn't love us, he still would have understood. Because he cared.' _Her heart said gently. Brittany smiled and let her thoughts of Alvin allow her to sleep. And, instead of a nightmare, she dreamed of Alvin that night.

* * *

Alvin had just finished changing when Simon came in. "You're up late. Why did you sleep in so long?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Alvin asked, putting on his cap and shoes.

"Yes, actually it does. Eleanor's been calling. She wants you to come by and see Brittany." Simon said, climbing onto his bed, watching Alvin.

"What about Brittany? Is she OK?" Alvin asked, instantly worried.

"She says she's fine, just that she noticed Brittany's happy when you're around." Simon regretted saying it as soon as he saw Alvin's ego take that willingly. "Maybe you can convince her to talk to someone else but you." Simon suggested. Alvin nodded.

"I'll do what I can. See ya later!" He said and left to see how she was.

* * *

He knocked on her bedroom door, waiting for any answer. Eleanor said not to expect one, but he was cautious anyway, she may be changing. He went in quietly and closed the door part way, making his way over to her bed. She wasn't there. "Alvin?" came her voice from the doorway. He turned and saw her. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Hey Britt. Missed me?" He asked with a light chuckle. She smiled slightly and went into her room and over to him. "I see you put your facce away. That's good." She nodded. "So, have you tried talking to anyone?" He asked watching her straighten up her bed. She shook her head. "Why not?" He asked, climbing on it after she did.

"Why would I?" She asked, playing with her hair. Alvin shrugged.

"Shouldn't you tell someone besides me? Like, oh I don't know, Miss Miller or Dave? Someone who can do more than just be there and talk to you." Alvin suggested. Brittany sighed sadly and rested her hands in her lap.

"I'm doing just fine talking to you. Don't you believe that?" She asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

"I do. But, you need more help than what I can give you. Britt, you need to tell an adult." He persisted. She looked down again.

"I guess you're right." She said and climbed off her bed. "I'll be right back." He blinked and watched her leave. A few minutes later there was a loud:

"WHAT?!" from Miss Miller and more shouts of shock from her sisters. Alvin blinked, and chuckled lightly. Brittany didn't make it back upstairs. So he left and went home.

* * *

"Oh, Alvin! I just got a call from Miss Miller! She told me what happened to Brittany!" Dave said just as Alvin came inside.

_Wow...news travels fast..._Alvin thought as he nodded at Dave and went upstairs. "Hey Simon. I told herto tell Miss Miller, and guess what?" He asked, closing their door.

"She didn't, did she? She always was stubborn like you." Simon said with a shake of his head, reading his book.

"Hey! I resent that!" Alvin snapped as he climbed onto Simon's bed, pulling his book from him.

"Just like I was reading that." Simon said with a sigh.

"Like I was saying before you rudely guessed wrong. She told Miss Miller without much of a fight." Simon looked at him shocked. "Yep. So I left after ten minutes."

"Seriously?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded. "That's a bit unexpected. Do you think this will do her any good?" Alvin sighed.

"I don't know. But I sure hope so. She needs someone else but me." Simon nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to wait and see, right?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded again.

"Alvin! Door for you!" Dave called. Alvin gave Simon a look that read 'You gotta be kidding me!' Simon shrugged and snatched his book back. Alvin left downstairs and when Dave saw him coming, he left into the kitchen. Alvin stood in the doorway and saw a softly crying Brittany outside, looking at him. Alvin's heart broke.

"Why'd you leave me?" She asked and cried somemore, Alvin stepped out, closed the door and held her in a warm hug.


	13. His Point of View

"Brittany, why are you crying?" Alvin asked as he pulled back from the hug. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"You left me. Why'd you leave me?" She asked softly. Alvin sighed and sat down, pulling her with him gently.

"I thought it was best to let you stay and talk it over with your family." He said, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"But, I wanted you to stay. So we could talk." She said, grabbing his sweater at the chest and burying her face in his shoulder. He sighed and rested his head against hers.

"Did you only tell them because I told you to?" Alvin asked, hoping she'd say anything but yes. She only shrugged.

"Yes and no. I wanted to already, but I wasn't sure. You just made me more sure, kind of. So I told them. They weren't mad at me, just upset that I hadn't told them sooner. And because of what I told them. They demanded I tell them who hurt me, but I said nothing and left to see you." Alvin sighed, letting this all sink in.

"So, the person who raped you. You knew them?" Alvin asked.

"Sort of. He was a friend's father." Brittany said as she lifted her head. Alvin looked at her.

"Tell me who hurt you, Brittany. Please?" She broke down into tears again and he held her. _I need to know, Brittany. This is going to drive you crazy eventually…_He sighed and continued to hold her for the moment. "This isn't healthy, Brittany. You need to tell someone."

"I already told you what happened. Why can't you just leave it at that?" She demanded.

"Because! I'm worried about you! Everyone wants you to be OK. And so long as you keep this to yourself, you'll never be OK!" Alvin snapped back. She stood up slowly.

"I'm not telling you. Or anyone else for that matter. Just leave it alone!" She ran home. Alvin blinked and watched her until she was gone, and stared until he blinked himself back to reality. He stood and went back inside.

* * *

_~His POV~_

_Crazy, crazy, she'll drive herself crazy. He thought with a light chuckle. He continued helping his family pack up. They were moving soon, and he was willing to take this secret and her sanity with him. He couldn't help but replay what he had done to her in his mind. Oh he wanted to do it again, he bit back a groan and continued packing up the boxes._

_~That fateful day~_

_He watched her play with his son and daughter. Hard to believe someone as full of pride as Brittany could be such a sweetheart. He smiled as he sipped on his root beer. "Play nicely, Son." He called out and his son looked back, looking guilty. "You're playing with girls, you need to ease up, OK?" He nodded and resumed playing._

_They continued playing for the next couple of hours, and miraculously, his son ended up hurt. Refusing to cry, he let his sister guide him inside to treat the wound he had received. Brittany walked over to his dad, he watched her hips swing side to side and he swallowed. "Hi, sorry about that." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. He drowned out a moan by taking a large gulp of his soda. "I hope he'll be alright." She said with genuine concern. He sat his cup down._

_"He'll be fine, Sweetie." He leaned over and caressed her cheek gently. She smiled and moved away, uncomfortable._

_"Can I go and see how he is?" She asked, absently cocking her hip to the side, he hands behind her back. He could feel himself getting hard and the last thing he wanted to do was to let her leave his sight._

_"No, you know how boys are, they don't like to let girls see them when they're hurt." He said. _

_"Yeah, you're probably right." She said, thinking about that. He smiled as he examined her slowly, she had to know what she was doing to him. _

_"You know, there's a fort, my kids and I built together. They haven't been in it for a few years. Want me to show it to you?" He chuckled when he saw her eyes brighten up instantly._

_"Really? Cool. Would you show it to me?" She asked with excitement. He smiled and nodded. He took her hand and led the way, relishing her softness. They had a large backyard. They weren't wealthy, but they had a lot of money. "Is that it?" Brittany asked after a few minutes of silnce as they walked. He nodded. "Can I see the inside of it?" She asked sweetly. _

_"OK, but it may be unstable after so many years, so I'll have to go up with you." He said. She nodded and climbed the ladder that hung from the bottom of the fort. He followed her. It was a large fort from the inside. He sat behind her, closing the door. She stood and looked around, being small, she had plenty of room, unlike him. He sat quiet, watching her take in the fort's appearance._

_"It could use some major cleaning, but it's really cool." She looked at him and smiled. "I wonder why they don't come in here anymore." She said and continued looking it over. He smiled and gently grabbed her hand. She looked back at him as he got into a more comfortable position. He pulled her closer. "What's wrong?" She asked. _

_"Nothing." He said and played with her light pink shirt. He pulled it off her. She backed away._

_"What are you doing?" She demanded, confused and frightened. He crawled over to her and pulled her back, laying her down. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. "Let go of me! Get off me!" She yelled. He wasn't worried about her yelling, they were farther than his kids were allowed to go._

_"You've been tempting me for too long." He whispered as he removed her shoes and yellow leggings with one hand. "With the way you dress and the way you move. But now you're mine." He pulled off her skirt and light pink tights. She was confused on what he meant by tempting him and by her dressing and moving._

_"Get off me, please. You're not making any sense!" Tears fell down her cheeks. He ignored her as she was soon completely naked under him. He put his face in her neck and breathed in._

_"God you smell so good." He sighed as he sucked on her undeveloped chest. She tried to hit him off her, but he didn't budge. He only pinned her arms down with one hand and freed his hard member from his pants with his other hand. He trailed his face down her body and between her legs. Sobs escaped her as he did things to her that made no sense._

_"You're not supposed to be there!" She sobbed. She tried to kick him off her, but he still didn't move. "Please, stop!" He ignored her._

_"You deserve this. As I deserve to have you." He whispered and positioned him at her entrance. _

_~Back with him~_

_He was brought back from his memory by his wife yelling at him to hurry up. Scowling, he continued his work. He smiled in spite of his wife's snapping at him. Thinking about that moment always made him smile. He'd miss Brittany. But she wasn't his first, and she won't be his last._


	14. Seeing Him Again

Crying softly in her bedroom, Brittany sniffled and looked at her phone. She dried her tears away and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and listened to it ring.

* * *

Alvin picked up his phone, "Hello?" He said into his end. "Oh hey, Jennifer. You want to talk to Theodore? OK, hang on." He sat the phone down and left the room. "Theodore!" He called over the railing of the stairs. Theodore stepped out of the kitchen wearing his cooking outfit of a chef hat, apron and was holding a wooden spoon. He looked up at Alvin. "Jennifer's on the phone for you." Theodore beamed and nodded, he went to answer it in the kitchen.

"I got it Alvin! And hang up this time, would ya!?" Theodore yelled. Alvin chuckled and did so. He sat on his bed, reading over Brittany's letter for literally the hundredth time.

There was nothing in the letter that could help him figure out who hurt her. It said a friend, but she had too many of those. He sighed and put it away for now. Maybe he could call her. He tried. "Hm, that's funny. Her phone's busy." He said aloud as he hung it up. "Wonder who she's talking to." He shrugged and climbed off his bed and left his room. He went into the kitchen. "Theodore, is lunch ready?" Alvin asked.

* * *

Sighing, Brittany hung up the phone. She felt a lot better about her conversation. She smiled and went to take a shower.

"Oh! Brittany!" Eleanor said just as she was about to choose out some clothes. "Miss Miller wants to talk to you." She grabbed her wrist and led her into the living room. Brittany sat on the couch with Eleanor and Jeanette. Miss Miller sat across from them on the love-seat.

"Now, Brittany dear. Now that we know what happened to you, we all strongly feel you should get some professional help." Miss Miller sounded as though she had rehearsed what she had said. Brittany blinked and looked at her sisters.

"I think so too, Brittany." Jeanette said gently. Brittany smiled and looked at Eleanor.

"Brittany, I really think you should talk to someone. Please, would you do this for us?" Eleanor asked softly, her eyes pleading.

Brittany was quiet for a moment. "You guys, I don't need help. I alread-" They cut her off.

"Please, Brittany! After what happend to you!?" Miss Miller insisted.

"But I alread-" Eleanor cut her off.

"Brittany, how can you say you don't need professional help?!" She demanded.

"Yeah! You can't honestly tell us you forgot what happened to you!" Jeanette exclaimed with shock. Brittany looked at them, annoyed beyond anything.

"Of course I didn't! But, you guys aren't listening! I alread-" Miss Miller interrupted again.

"That's it! Want it or not, I'm calling you some help!" With that, she stood and left them in the living room.

Brittany looked at her younger sisters. They looked like their minds were made up as well. And they too stood and went to give Miss Miller any assistance she needed. Leaving Brittany looking extremely annoyed and dumbfounded. She huffed and left to take a walk, maybe she'd stop by Alvin's house.

* * *

Not paying much attention to where she was going, because her family had annoyed her to no end. "Hello, Brittany." came a voice she had been praying not to hear again. She turned quickly and saw him behind her. Fear struck her and froze her on the spot. "Well, you're looking well." He said, examining her intently. She lowered her gaze, wishing she could manage words or movement. He went over to her, staying withing arms reach. "And here I thought I'd leave without another round." Her eyes shot up and she met his intense gaze. She shook her head and took a step back. "Aw, c'mon babe. You know you liked it."

"Liked it?! Are you insane?! I said 'no' and 'stop'. And you have the nerve to say I liked it?!" Brittany yelled. He chuckled and stepped closer to her. She stepped back.

"They say the ones who say 'stop' like it the most. So, you liked it a lot." He said with a smirk. She glared at him. She was only a few houses away from Alvin's house. Yet her only ability to walk came when he got closer to her. Forcing her feet to move, she turned and ran. "Don't run, Sweetie! It only turns me on more to have a cat and mouse game!" He yelled after her, not chasing her.

She didn't look back, nor did she stop running until she was in Alvin's room. Alvin looked over, shocked to see her there in his doorway. There was no evidence of tears, or that she had been crying. She was out of breath, and her hair was windblown, as though she had been running. "Hey, Britt. What brings you here?" He asked. She went over to his bed and stood next to him. "You alright, Britt?" Alvin asked softly. She slowly shook her head no as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

**_OOH! Cliffhanger!!!! LOL! Sorry to stop there, but I really don't know what to add. Best to save it for the next chapter, no? And sorry for it being short. LOL, please review for me, and I promise to update as soon as I can. School's back up, so I won't be online as often as I used to be._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	15. Seeking Help

**_Finally! Another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, I hope with some ideas, I can update faster. This story is hard to maintain interest. So help me out you guys and please review._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked, giving her his full attention. She sighed softly and wiped away her tears. "Don't tell me, 'it's nothing' when I can tell clearly it's something." He told her firmly.

"I saw him again, on my way here..." She whispered softly and Alvin gasped.

"You saw the man who raped you, on your way here?" Alvin asked. She nodded. "Well, what happened? Did he try and hurt you again? Did he say anything?" He demanded as Simon came inside, hearing Alvin yelling.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, walking over and standing next to Brittany.

"Brittany saw the man who raped her on her way here! And I'm trying to get some answers from her!" Alvin snapped unintentionally.

"Well, maybe if you spoke in a softer tone, that'd make it easier." Simon replied calmly, looking at Brittany out of the corner of his eyes and at Alvin, a silent motion. Alvin looked at Brittany and sighed when he saw that she was shaking softly. He removed his cap and ran his hand through his hair. Placing his cap back on, he climbed down and stood beside her.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't mean to yell." He said softly. She nodded and looked at Simon.

"He knows?" She asked, looking back at Alvin. Alvin nodded.

"It's because of Simon that I'm the way I am. If he hadn't been there for me, I'd probably have lost my mind weeks ago." Alvin said with a smiled as he looked at his brother. Simon blushed faintly at the praise, but smiled back.

Brittany smiled. "Should I leave you two alone?" They looked at her like she was crazy and she giggled. Alvin smiled at her.

"Seriously, Brittany. Did that monster hurt you?" Alvin asked. She shook her head. "Are you sure? Did he say anything?" Alvin pressed gently.

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it, thinking. "Nothing important, just going on about stupid stuff." Alvin looked at Simon, who shrugged.

"Well, what made you want to come here?" Simon asked. Brittany looked at him.

"Ignore him, Brittany." Alvin said. Simon glared. "Tell me who he was. What's he look like? How tall is he? How old does he look? Anything!" Alvin insisted, standing beside her. Simon watched them, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. Brittany shook her head, stepping back once. Alvin moved to follow her, but Simon grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Brittany. He didn't mean to pressure you. Right, Alvin?" He asked, looking at him. Alvin met his eyes, then looked at Brittany, he nodded and Simon let him go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. So, you don't remember _anything_ you think is important that he said?" Alvin pressed, sounding desperate.

"Um....well, he did say he thought he'd leave without another round." She thought about it, shivering at the memory.

"Why'd he say that?" Simon asked.

"I think he's moving somewhere..." She replied.

"MOVING?!" Simon and Alvin said at once. Brittany flinched at the sudden outburst. "Britt, he's leaving!" Alvin shouted. It wasn't a 'finally!' expression it was more of a 'we have to do something!' expression.

"I know, it's great, right?" She asked, wondering why he looked so anxious. Alvin and Simon paced, going in a circle, not hitting each other. Both had the same position. Their right arm behind their backs and their left hands under their chins, both had their eyebrow arched as well. After a few minutes Brittany snapped. "Stop that! It's making me dizzy!" They bumped into each other, but stopped. "What's got you guys thinking so much? He's leaving!"

"That's just it." Simon began. "He's leaving. You should tell someone, before he gets away." Brittany shook her head quickly, taking another step back.

"No!" She snapped. Alvin went over to her, hugging her close. "No! I'm not telling anyone else!" She cried against Alvin's shoulder. Alvin stoked her hair absently, meeting Simon's worried eyes with his own.

Alvin knew he couldn't force her to talk to someone else, but he also didn't want the monster to get away with what he'd done. Sighing, he looked back at Brittany, silent tears falling down her cheeks. He needed to do something to convince her. Anything. But what could he do? She pulled back and dried her face.

"Can you walk me home, Alvin?" She asked softly. Alvin nodded and took her hand in his and led her outside and walked her home. "Alvin?" She began, as they made their way towards her house. He looked at her. "I am talking to someone. A psychiatrist. I have a meeting with her tomorrow at two thirty." Alvin smiled, pleased with the new information. "I jus haven't told Miss Miller yet, I was going to, but I didn't get the chance."

"Well, when we get to your house, I'll help you tell them, OK?" Alvin said gently. She nodded.

When they got there, Brittany was ambushed by her family in hugs and saying how she shouldn't have left the way she had. Alvin could feel himself being smothered just watching the scene play out. "OK, you guys! Let her breathe!" He pulled her out from their hold. "She needs to tell you guys something." All eyes were on her. Brittany hid behind Alvin.

"On second thought, could you tell them?" She asked him in a whisper. Alvin nodded.

"She's getting help. She has a meeting with her psychiatrist tomorrow at two thirty." Alvin said, watching the wheels in their heads turning. "And also, try not to smother her. She needs you guys to be strong for her. Don't keep her locked away, that won't do her any good."

"Alvin..." Her sisters said with genuine surprise at his open display of caring for their sister. Alvin smiled and let Brittany rejoin her family. She smiled at him and whispered a thank you. He smiled back and left.


	16. He's Gone?

**_OK, I am SO on a roll!!! Two story updates in one day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, please review for me!!! I think this chapter is very good! I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"I-I-" Brittany couldn't answer this question for anything. Her psychiatrist, Ms. Anderson, waited patiently. This was her third meeting, and they were still on the first question. 'What happened?' It wasn't the 'go into detail' question. It was getting her to admit what had happened. And, she still couldn't say it. She had never even verbally told Alvin, or Miss Miller and her sisters. She hadn't even said, 'I was raped...' she had said, 'I was attacked.' Miss Miller had gone down the list of possibilities until Brittany nodded at being raped.

"You...?" Ms. Anderson pressed with a gentle nod. Brittany shook her head, looking down. Ms. Anderson was a patient woman. She checked the time. "I have another client to attend to, Sweetheart. Same time Monday?" Brittany sighed and nodded.

She got into Miss Miller's car and they drove home. "Alvin's been asking about you, Deary. He says he hasn't seen you in a week." Miss Miller told her. Brittany remained silent. She had been avoiding him, knowing he'd ask about her counseling. She didn't know how to tell him she was making no progress at all. Her nightmares got to the point where she was afraid to sleep. She barely ate, and to her own surprise, not one of her family members noticed. She was locked away in her room, she didn't even know what her sisters did anymore, or with whom.

It was like, since she had counseling, it automatically made things better. Even now, Miss Miller hadn't even asked how things went. So, if she wanted people to care, why avoid the only one who seems to do just that?

* * *

"Alvin, Brittany's asleep." Eleanor told him over the phone. "Is Theodore there? I need to talk to him, please."

Alvin sighed and handed the phone to Theodore, making his way upstairs. "What's wrong, Alvin?" Simon asked as he shut the door. He climbed onto his bed and laid down, not replying. "Did you get to talk to Brittany?" Alvin shook his head. "Why not go over there?"

"I don't want to seem like I'm intruding." Alvin answered. Simon shook his head.

"Alvin, you're the main person to help Brittany through this." He climbed onto Alvin's bed. "I need to tell you something about Jeanette and Eleanor." Alvin sat up, not liking the seriousness in his tone.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Have you noticed that they don't mention Brittany anymore?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded. "Or that they're always out and about?" Alvin thought about this.

"Do you think they don't care anymore?" Alvin asked. Simon shrugged.

"Sure seems like it. I haven't even heard from Miss Miller. And she would always talk to Dave, and Dave would tell us. Alvin, how long has she been in therapy?" Alvin counted off in his head.

"Only a week, almost a week and a half. She had a session today." Alvin answered.

"Bizarre, isn't it? That as soon as she goes into therapy, everything involving her family's concern just vanishes." Simon said. Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Alvin stood on his bed.

"Wait!" Simon pulled him back down. Alvin glared at him. "You can't just make them care! Alvin, it doesn't work like that!" Alvin yanked his arm roughly from Simon's grip.

"Some thing's have to be done, Simon! We can't always be logical! We have instincts and impulses for a reason!" He hopped off his bed.

"What about Brittany?!" Simon said, making Alvin stop in his tracks. "You think she would have said something by now if this stuff concerned her?" Alvin faced Simon.

"You and I both know, Brittany rarely speaks up for herself these days. Remember, I was the one who talked to her family for her?" Simon nodded. A look of pure realization and horror hit Simon's face. "What?" Alvin asked. Simon looked frozen in his spot. "Simon! What?!" Alvin demanded.

"Alvin..." His voice came out weak. Alvin went over to him. "How long has it been since that happened?" Simon asked.

"What? Me talking to her family? About the same amount of time as her therapy. Why?" Alvin asked, not sure what Simon was getting at.

"My God..." Simon sat back. Alvin arched an eyebrow and climbed back onto his bed.

"What's gotten into you, Simon?" Alvin asked. Simon blinked himself back to reality.

"Alvin!" Alvin flinched at Simon's sudden yell. "He moved!" Alvin looked confused.

"Who move-" Alvin's jaw fell. "You're right! That monster must be long gone by now!!" Alvin shouted. He hit his forehead and let out an angry breath. Alvin stood on his bed. "I have to talk to her! I need his name!" Simon didn't stop him, still in shock.

* * *

"Alvin, dear? What are you doing here?" Miss Miller asked as she let him in. He scowled, ready to yell 'why else would I be here, you old bat?!' But he didn't and quickly made his way upstairs to Brittany's room. He knocked, but didn't wait for a response. He went in and closed her door. She was sitting on her bed, staring at her lap.

"Brittany?" His voice came out soft as he went over to her. She didn't move. "Britt?" He was at her bed, trying to see her eyes.

"Alvin?" She looked at him. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Alvin's first thought and impulse was to say 'because I love you!' But he shut his mouth instantly. "Brittany, why haven't you called me?" He asked. She let out a breath and looked back at her lap.

"Because I have nothing to say..." She answered gently, playing with her blanket. Alvin climbed onto her bed and sat across from her.

"Yes, you do." He said gently. She looked up at him. "He moved." Brittany's eyes widened.

"He did?" She barely got out.

"He should be long gone by now." Alvin said with a nod. Brittany looked down slowly. "Brittany." She met his eyes and he hesitated to continue. They were so...lifeless. How could this still be going on? Wasn't her therapy working? Then, with that question in mind, he decided to ask that instead. "How's therapy? You haven't told me anything since you started going."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked. Alvin shook his head in confusion.

"There's nothing I want you to say. I want you to tell me how it's going." Alvin said.

"Nowhere. It's not going anywhere." She said with a shrug. Alvin sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Alvin asked.

"I mean. I can't answer the question she's still asking me..." She answered.

"What question?" Alvin asked.

"What happened?" She answered.

"You mean, you can't say you were raped?" Alvin asked. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I just can't!" She snapped suddenly.

"You've been to three sessions and can't say you were raped?" Alvin said with annoyance and shock. She flinched and covered her face with her blanket. Alvin regretted his tone and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that..." He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

"It's just hard, that's all..." She whispered, lowering her blanket and hugging him close. Alvin rested his head on hers, closing his eyes.

"I know...It'll take time." He whispered back. He wanted so much to tell her he loved her. But, she wasn't in the state he wanted her to be in for those words. He just felt she needed some sort of feeling of love her family wasn't providing for her. But, he didn't know what to say or do, that didn't make him feel he was taking advantage of her vulnerability.

Settling with small, yet affectionate things, Alvin ran his hand through her hair, relishing at the softness it always had. He pecked the top of her head. "Alvin...?" She said his name with a qeustioning tone.

"I'm here for you. Always." She smiled and cuddled against him. "I need you to do me something, Brittany." He said, thinking of the question he need answered.

"Hmm?" She said softly.

"I need you to tell me his name." Alvin said in a serious tone. Brittany's eyes flooded with tears.

* * *

**_Will Brittany tell Alvin? Or will the knowledge of knowing he's gone and won't hurt her again cloud her decision? Is he really gone, or was he hiding and waiting, planning his next attack on poor Brittany? Review if you want to find out! ^_^_**


	17. Missing

**_I updated! As you can see! I hope my reward is plenty of reviews! I think I deserve it, well I wouldn't mind some. So, enjoy this new chapter, and please do review!!!_**

**_-Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na_**

* * *

His name. His name, his name, his name. Alvin wanted his name. He looked down at her tear-streaked face, she had said nothing. She hadn't even moved.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper. Alvin lifted her head gently from his shoulder and made her face him.

"Brittany, you have to tell me." He said gently.

"I can't, Alvin. Why don't you understand that?" She asked in a weak voice. Alvin sighed and wiped away any stray tears.

_Why does seeing her this way make me want to tell her I love her repeatedly until the tears she's shedding are ones of happiness? _Alvin caressed her cheek. "Brittany..." He turned his body so he was facing her.

"Why can't you be with me, and not bring it up? Is that the only reason you see me anymore? To get some information about him?" She asked sadly. Alvin was shocked into silence.

"Brittany.." His voice came out a whisper. "That's not the only reason why I come to see you." He let out a breath. "I do it because I care about you. I want to be with you." He smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face, staring into her eyes before letting them fall back into place. _Because I love you..._He leaned in and pecked her cheek, then pulled her into his lap, hugging her close. _I love you so much._ He buried his face in her hair, feeling her hug him back.

* * *

"Anything, Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin remained lost in thought as he climbed onto his bed. "Alvin?" Simon called. Alvin shook his head and looked at Simon.

"What?" He asked. Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Did she tell you anything?" He asked. Alvin shook his head and laid down.

"No..." He sighed. "Of course, I'm not the least bit surprised. I did find out that her counseling meetings are as effective as not going at all." Simon looked at him in surprise.

"She _is_ going, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's just not saying anything." Alvin sat up. "And I don't know what else I can do, I'm trying to be there for her. I am. It's just, I don't think I'm helping her as much as I used to."

Simon glanced at him, "Alvin, the last thing you want to do is stress yourself out. You need to remind yourself, yes you helped her out a lot. But you can't do everything." Alvin sighed softly.

"I know. But, that doesn't stop me from wanting to try. I wish I could feel her pain instead of making her do it." Alvin met Simon's gray eyes and he managed a smile. "But, I guess all I can do is be there for her when she needs me." Simon smiled and nodded.

"As long as you remember, you can't do everything. You'll be fine." Alvin nodded and laid back again.

*****

Brittany stared at everything but her psychiatrist the next Monday. She let out a breath, knowing she wasted yet another meeting.

"Is there anyone else you can talk to?" she asked, putting any papers into Brittany's folder. Brittany let out a breath, instantly thinking about Alvin. "I want you to resume coming here, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But, I want you to try and talk to someone while you're not here."

She said nothing. Like usual.

"You may go now." Brittany climbed out of her chair and left the office. She had told Miss Miller not to worry about picking her up. So she was planning on walking home. Which, on foot, was a good two or three miles. She went to the nearest phone and put some change in, then dialed Dave's number. It rang twice before Theodore picked up.

"Hello?" came his happy voice.

"Theodore? It's Brittany. Is Alvin there?" She asked, subconsciously wrapping the phone cord around her small fingers.

"Alvin? No, he went out an hour ago, I think on a date, I'm not sure. Sorry Brittany." Theodore replied. "Dave's here, would you like to talk to him?"

Brittany shook her head, "no, that's alright. Don't tell Alvin I called, OK Theodore?"

"Um, alright. Bye Brittany..." Theodore sounded confused, and maybe a little worried.

"Bye Theodore." She hung up and began the long walk home.

* * *

"Hey Teddy." Alvin said when he got home an hour and a half later. Theodore opened his mouth to say something, but closed it back and smiled.

"Where did you go?" Theodore asked as Alvin went into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and was about to answer when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Alvin yelled and hopped onto the counter and answered the phone. "Seville Residence." he said.

"Hello? Is Dave there?" It was Miss Miller. Alvin furrowed his brows.

"Miss Miller?" Alvin asked, trying to pinpoint the emotion she was feeling. "No, Dave's at work. Is something wrong?" Theodore climbed onto the counter next to Alvin, looking worried. There was silence on the other end. "Miss Miller?" Alvin said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Brittany never came home from her counseling over an hour ago-" she was still talking, but Alvin had dropped the phone, his mouth open in shock. Theodore caught it and took over the conversation.

Recovering from the shock, Alvin jumped off the counter and ran out of the kitchen. He reached the door when he heard Simon call him. Clenching his jaw, Alvin turned slowly to meet Simon as he climbed downstairs.

"Who's on the phone?" Simon asked. Meeting Alvin's eyes, Simon felt a wave of panic. "Is it Dave? Is he alright?" Alvin nodded stiffly. "Who was on the phone?" Theodore hung up and went over to them.

"Brittany's missing!" He told Simon. Simon and Alvin's gazes locked.

"Alvin, you have to do this rationally. You can't just go and run around, looking for her." Alvin stood straighter.

"Watch me." He opened the door and ran out, shutting it behind him.

"Theodore, call Dave and tell him what Miss Miller told you. I'll get Alvin." Simon said, holding the door open and looking outside. "Keep the door closed." Theodore nodded and closed the door when Simon ran after Alvin. "Alvin!" He hurried to catch up with his older brother, knowing he had gotten a decent head start. "Alvin!" Simon watched Alvin trip over what looked to be his own feet and fall onto the ground.

Simon slowed as he neared Alvin's form and stopped, dropping to his knees beside him and helping him sit up. Alvin pushed him away and stood shakily to his feet. He moved to continue running, but his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. The worried, and angry tears that he had been fighting since he heard what Miss Miller had said traveled in hot streaks down his face. Simon pulled him into a hug.

"I have to find her, Simon." Alvin pushed against him, not putting any force into the action.

"_We'll_ find her. All of us. Theodore's calling Dave right now. But we won't be any help if we run around, not knowing where to look. It'll only be for nothing." Alvin pushed him away again.

"I have to find her!" He repeated, standing, ignoring the tears that continued falling from his expressive blue eyes. "I can't sit around and wait for Dave, or for some plan on what to do! I have to find her!" Simon stood up as well. "I have to protect her, Simon! I love her!"

"I know, Alvin. But, I can't let you leave until Dave gets back." Alvin took a step back. "Alvin." Simon reached out to him. Alvin shook his head.

"I'm gonna find her. I'm not gonna let you, or Theodore or anyone stop me." He looked around before running off again.

"ALVIN!" Simon called, he wanted to run after him, but he had to go back to Theodore. He cursed under his breath, walking backward and watching Alvin's form disappear down the street. He turned and hurried back to the house. Once inside, he saw Theodore was still on the phone. "Dave?" Theodore nodded. Simon took the phone gently, watching Theodore look around for Alvin. "Dave?" Simon said into the phone.

"Good, Simon you're alright. Where's Alvin?" Dave asked.

"He insisted he had to find Brittany, I tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen. I don't know where he's heading, but he's gone." Theodore looked at him with confused and worried eyes.

"Alright," Dave said with a sigh. "You two stay inside in-case Alvin comes back. I'll go and look for them." Simon sighed.

"Alright Dave." they hung up in unison.

"Simon?" Theodore asked with shiny eyes. Simon smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Everything will be fine, Dave just wants us to wait here in-case Alvin comes back. OK?" Simon said gently. Theodore nodded. "What did Miss Miller say?" Theodore sniffled.

"She's bringing Jeanette and Eleanor over so she can go out and look for Brittany." Simon let out a breath. "She should be on her way right now."

"Alright. How about you make them something to drink while I wait for them to get here?" Simon suggested. Theodore managed a small smile and nodded. Simon went into the den and listened for the door, worried about Alvin and Brittany.

*****

Ducking under branches, getting scraped by loose ones, Alvin continued running. Not sure where he was going, but sure he was going the right way. _Brittany. Please be safe. Please!_ Fresh tears blurred his vision, but he blinked them away, needing his sight to be clear. He tripped over a tree root and fell for the fourth time since he had been in here. Hissing in pain, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He grabbed his cap and put it back on, standing slowly.

He started off walking again, making sure he had his balance before preparing to run again. He stopped though, thinking he heard something. Listening with his good hearing, he scanned the trees. He took notice to the setting sun, and remembered Brittany. She was more important than his imagination going haywire. Beginning at a gentle jog, at least he hoped it was his imagination. He began running at full speed again, his body growing tired due to lack of stamina and hunger. He hadn't gotten to eat when he had gotten home, and he hadn't eaten when he had been gone either.

Forcefully pushing his problems into the back of his mind, Alvin focused on Brittany, and where he was going. Breathing becoming labored, and feeling his body ready to give in only minutes after his search began, Alvin refused to let it happen. No, he had to find her! He had to make sure she was alright, unharmed and safe. _I'm gonna find you, Brittany! I'm gonna hold you close and protect you! I swear it! _Using that promise, his speed increased and he made sure to avoid anymore tree roots, feeling every-time he fell was time being wasted. _I'm coming Brittany!_

***

"Alvin's gone too?" Eleanor asked, holding her drink in her hands.

"Yeah, he went to look for Brittany." Theodore answered.

"I hope they're both alright..." Jeanette said softly. There was silence. Simon hugged Jeanette close. The phone rang, making them all jump. Theodore moved to get up.

"No, I got it." Simon pulled away gently from Jeanette, leaving the den and going into the kitchen. He made sure to speak low, knowing they were going to be listening. He climbed onto the counter and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Simon? It's Dave. Any signs of Alvin or Brittany?" Dave asked.

"No. Are you looking?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking around all the places they like to go. Nothing yet." Simon swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"And, have you heard from Miss Miller? Is she with you?" Simon asked, clutching the phone tightly.

"No." Was his answer. Tears blurred Simon's eyes, but he forced them away. "I'll keep looking, we'll find them." Dave said after a minute.

_Yeah, that's reassuring, coming from the person who doesn't sound the least bit confident..._Simon thought and sighed. "Alright, Dave." Simon hung up, not willing to let Dave try and reassure him, positive if he tried, he'd feel even worse. He climbed off the counter and went back into the den, meeting anxious and worried eyes. "Nothing yet, but Dave says he's still looking. He hasn't heard or seen anything from Miss Miller, but I'm sure she's looking as well."

At least he could try and make sure they all had some sort of hope left. He sat next to Jeanette and hugged her close. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, leaning against the couch.


	18. Lost and Found

**_And another chapter for you guys! I hope you like this one! Don't forget to review!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Oh, it's so dark outside." Eleanor stated softly, looking out the window. It had been a few hours since they had learned of Brittany's disappearance, and of Alvin's as well.

"I know, but we've got to have a positive mindset." Simon said, standing beside Eleanor. "Come on and eat something." He said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder, gently moving her away from the window. She sighed and went into the kitchen.

They hadn't gotten any calls since Dave's last one a few hours ago. Simon's been doing his best to help them remain hopeful, but Dave and Miss Miller's lack of keeping in touch wasn't helping at all. And truthfully, Simon was beginning to lose what hope he had as well, and it was only a few hours.

No one ate, they all seemed lost in their thoughts. The sudden ringing of the phone caught all of their attention. All eyes were on Simon as he climbed onto the counter and answered the phone. "Hello?" His voice was shaky out of anxiety, and fear.

"Simon?" It was Dave. "How is everyone?" He asked. Simon scanned the group. The word: Hopeless was the proper word. He almost said it, but decided against it.

"Have you found Alvin and Brittany?" Simon asked. Dave's sigh made Simon's heart drop.

"No. But I'm still looking." Dave said. Simon was growing unusually annoyed with Dave. Could he at least _try_ and sound reassuring.

"Dave..." Simon sighed and shook his head at the others. They lowered their gazes.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Dave sighed. Simon let out an annoyed growl and hung up the phone. He didn't move from his spot, only lowered his head and closed his eyes.

****

Hungry, exhausted, and terrified beyond all reasoning, Alvin had transitioned to walking when he had ran into a tree, being stubborn and thinking he could run in the dark. He shivered in the cold, but his searching continued. He kept hearing weird sounds, and the nighttime noises didn't make it any less creepy.

He heard it again. But he couldn't pinpoint the sound, or where it was. He stopped and looked around in a circle.

He heard it _again_! He narrowed his eyes and whipped his head around, back to where he had been going. He was either hearing things out of exhaustion, or there was something out there, trying to get his attention.

His mind was too tired to think rationally and it was doubtful he'd do it even with a clear head. So, he followed the noise once he figured out where it was coming from, maybe it would become more clearer as he followed it.

**

Almost an hour passed, and Alvin was beginning to feel like he was getting sick. His head hurting and his face the warmest part of his body despite the piercing wind. He heard it again, and he could finally process what it was. It sounded like a sob, or something related to sadness. Wishing he wasn't so cold so he could run, Alvin did what he could to make his body move faster than walking.

He wrinkled his nose and then sneezed. Sniffling, he looked around. The sound was becoming more clear. He tried to call out, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. So he kept moving.

Wanting nothing more than to find a warm spot and sleep, Alvin shivered under another wind. With so many scratches on his body, his shirt revealed more skin than it covered. Through blurry and exhausted eyes, Alvin finally saw a blob up ahead about twenty feet away. Cautious, yet excited, Alvin went over to it. Now worried, he was beginning to recognize the form curled into a ball on the ground, he tossed aside all of his other issues and ran with all his willpower and speed.

Dropping to his knees directly behind the form, he couldn't bring himself to touch the body. There was no sign of physical harm done, but he learned not to trust his eyes when it came to her. She was breathing, that was one major worry off his mind. Gathering up his strength, Alvin turned her around gently. She was unconscious. He guided her into his arms and held her close.

_I found her._ He let out a sob, and sat back off his knees, drawing her as close to his body as humanly possible. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to carry her home, he didn't even know the way home. He had turned right, left, gone backward _then _turned again, zigged and zagged for hours until he found her.

How had she gotten out here? Did _he _do it? Alvin had no clue, and thinking about it, he subconsciously drew her tighter in his arms. Without giving it a second thought, Alvin stood. She was his height, which meant carrying her bridal style wasn't really a possibility. But, he tried anyway, feeling a surge of energy and willpower. Bending at his knees, he used his left arm and hooked it around the bottom of her knees and lifted her up. She was light, so that made it easier. He began walking, wishing he had some sort of idea on where to go.

**

"Simon, we have to go and find them. It's almost eleven now, if we work together and do our best, maybe we can find them." Jeanette said softly.

Simon sighed and stared into her worried green eyes. "Jeanette, I want to as well. But we have to be logical about this. We don't know where Alvin is. And we have no clue if he even has Brittany with him." The others stared at him. "Dress warmly and get some flashlights." He finally said. They all smiled and ran upstairs.

Dressed in big sweaters, and hats they all came downstairs. They all had flashlights, and Eleanor was carrying a backpack. "What's that for, Eleanor?" Theodore asked.

"In-case we find them. They're probably freezing out there all alone." Eleanor replied. Simon grabbed the cordless phone and pocketed it and adjusted his hat.

"Good idea. Now, in order to make this work, we need to stay close together. We have to hold hands. Because the first place we're looking is the woods." Simon said. They all exchanged looks and then nodded. They turned off the lights and left, closing the door behind them.

**

Too tired to continue after fifteen or so minutes, Alvin leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. He held her close in his arms and buried his face in her hair. Ignoring the cold, Alvin allowed his body to go limp and darkness soon took over him.

Brittany awoke slowly not long after Alvin slipped into unconsciousness. Her eyes opening slowly, she looked up at Alvin's peaceful face. Her body sore and freezing, she snuggled closer into Alvin's warmth, curling up into a ball. Her memories of how she had gotten here and before were fuzzy, she didn't try to remember as she felt Alvin absently draw her closer into his arms. She was just glad to be with Alvin and feeling safe. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

**

"You guys! Alvin! Brittany!" They all chorused in unison. They were careful on where they walked, swinging their flashlights all over, making sure no area had been bypassed. "Alvin! Brittany!" They called in sync again. Walking in a row, making sure they held onto each others hands as they headed further into the woods. "Alvin! Brittany!"

"Simon, it's been forever. Do you think either of them are in here?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, we've got to keep looking." Simon continued leading the way. Their searched dragged on for hours until Simon remembered he had brought the phone with him. It was ringing.

"Simon? You brought the house phone with you?" Theodore asked, shivering violently. Eleanor hugged him, trying to help warm him up. Simon withdrew the phone and answered it.

"Simon! Where are you guys!?" Dave shouted. Simon looked around. "I come home and find all four of you gone!"

"Dave, we have to find Alvin and Brittany before they freeze to death! Be mad at me all you want, but I'm not coming back until they're with us!" Simon shouted into the phone, then hung up and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Come on you guys." Simon resumed his walking, they others following at his heels.

"Alvin! Brittany!" They resumed calling for them.

***

Alvin woke an hour or so later, feeling something trembling against him in his arms. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the shivering form that lay in his arms. Becoming wide awake instantly, he drew her body further into his arms, trying to keep her warm. "Brittany?" He whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

"Alvin?" came her soft voice. Alvin lifted his legs so she was sitting between them and hugged her tight, trying to surround her body with his. He fought against the wind, trying to ignore the piercing cold that hit his body. "It's cold..." she sounded half asleep. Alvin regretted not fully planning this all out. But, he found her, and couldn't imagine what would have taken place if he had waited even a minute longer to search for her.

She was alive. Freezing, but alive. "I know. I know." Alvin whispered back, making sure he covered the most exposed parts of her body, being her arms and legs. He took notice that her tights, leggings and shoes were missing. He cursed mentally, how did he not notice before? How long had she been out there in the cold.

"Al-Vin...?" Her voice trembled almost as violently as her body did. Alvin drew her as close as he could, wishing he had some form of warmth to give her. She pulled her head back from his chest and looked up at him. "Y-You're c-cold..." She took notice to his shivering, his jaw clenched to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Don't worry about me." He guided her head back to his chest and hugged her body tighter. _Simon..._He closed his eyes against another sharp wind, cursing at feeling her shivering intensify. _Are you coming? _

***

"Alvin! Brittany!" Simon drew Jeanette closer to him.

"It'll start to rain soon." He told the group. "We have to find them soon, or the combination of cold wind and water will give them hypothermia and pneumonia." They all gasped and resumed calling their names. _Alvin! Where are you?_ Simon scanned the area with his flashlight. "Alvin! Brittany!" He growled low. "Come on you guys, we have to keep moving!" He shouted over a unexpected roar of thunder.

They followed him, waving their flashlights and calling out their names. "Simon?" Theodore called. "If we find them, how will we know our way back home?" Simon casted his baby brother a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Teddy. I know my way back from here." Theodore smiled and joined in the synchronizing call for his brother and Brittany.

**

Alvin lifted his head, looking around. Brittany had fallen asleep, and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Her body was still trembling and he felt something hit his nose. Wrinkling it up as a pure habit, he looked up at the sky. _Oh no..._It was starting to rain! _Great, just what we need! _He forced himself to stand up, picking Brittany up bridal style. He looked around, there was no where to keep shelter. Not to mention, his body was completely numb from the cold. He forced his legs into motion and began walking, going to the left.

Brittany's eyes opened when something wet hit her forehead. "Alvin?" She looked at him. "Is it raining?" Alvin looked at her.

"Yeah, it's about to.." He looked ahead, his eyes widening when he saw faint lights dancing across the trees. Brittany shivered against him. _I pray this isn't a bad idea._ Alvin made his slow way towards the light. They were about a hundred feet away.

Halfway there, he heard his name and Brittany's being chorused. "Is that Jeanette?" Brittany asked, straining her blurry eyes to see what was going on. Alvin continued walking, recognizing his brothers voices anywhere. He couldn't yell anything, so his best luck was to catch up to them before they moved ahead.

"Come guys!" He heard Simon's voice. "We have to keep looking." Alvin's legs gave out on him right then and he fell to his knees.

_No! No!_ Alvin tried to stand, but his legs didn't move. He watched the lights start to fade as they went the opposite way.

"Where are they going?" Brittany asked him softly. Alvin felt hopeless, he couldn't walk, and his voice barely made it to a whisper. He felt another drop of water hit an exposed part of his arm. And it was starting to rain. Brittany watched the lights fade completely. "They left us..." She whispered sadly. Alvin let out a choked sob. No, he had to be strong. Brittany's light blue eyes met his darker ones.

Drawing what strength he could from Brittany, he let in a long breath.

**

"SIMON!" Simon stopped dead when he heard the call. He whipped around quickly.

"Alvin?" They all stopped and looked back as well. "Come on you guys!" He led them back the way they had come. _I can imagine your exhaustion, Alvin. But I need you to call my name again. _There was nothing. _Come on Alvin. You can do it._

"Simon!" It was weaker, but it was definitely Alvin. Grabbing Jeanette's hand, Simon made sure everyone was together and lead them to where he hoped Alvin was.

**

Alvin couldn't call anymore. He looked down in time to see Brittany's eyes drift close. The water was becoming more noticeable as it was actually starting to rain. He drew her closer, trying to protect her from anymore cold.

"Alvin!" He looked up and saw the lights coming back. "Alvin!" He heard Simon calling him. He tried to stand, but his legs felt like logs. They stopped, the lights flashing around. They were so close, at least fifteen feet away, but the trees were blocking them from the light and from sight.

"Simon..." His voice came out softly. He willed his legs to move and stood shakily, almost falling over. Holding Brittany close, he took a shaky step forward, trying to get his legs to work with him. "Simon..."

"Alvin!" Simon called again. There was a gasp as Alvin came closer.

"Brittany!" Eleanor called and went over to Alvin. Simon looked and saw his brother carrying Brittany. Alvin instinctively moved Brittany from Eleanor's study. Simon went over to them.

"Alvin! Are you alright?" Theodore asked. Both Alvin and Brittany were shivering violently. Simon noticed that Alvin's legs were weak. "Ellie! Give them something to warm them up." Theodore said. Eleanor gasped and got to work on it.

Simon drew the two of them further into their circle. Eleanor draped a blanket over Alvin. Alvin shook his head, he motioned towards Brittany, Eleanor took it off him and wrapped it around her sister instead. She then put a sweater on his shoulders.

"Come on. We have to get them home." Simon said. He withdrew the phone and dialed the house number. Dave picked it up. "We found them. In the woods." Simon lead them onward, heading home, listening to Dave on the other end of the phone. "I'll explain it when we get home, Dave." He waited a minute, then hung up and put it back in his pocket.

"Simon." Theodore whispered. Simon looked at him. "Alvin's walking weird." Simon looked back. Alvin's steps were indeed awkward and slow. "Is he hurt?" Theodore asked with worry. Simon went back to Alvin.

"Alvin," Jeanette was trying to get the stubborn, over-protective red clad Chipmunk to let her carry her sister. But he was ignoring her. Even with the sweater on him, Alvin's shivering didn't ease in the slightest. Simon put the hood on him as the sprinkling was starting to get heavier.

"You should let her carry Brittany, Alvin. Your legs may give out on you." Simon said gently. Alvin looked down at Brittany's face, still asleep in his arms. He then looked at Simon and shook his head.

"No." He whispered, swaying slightly on his feet, then trying to regain control on his body. "She's fine." He looked ahead. Simon made him stop walking and Alvin's legs trembled more under the weight of his body and Brittany's no longer in motion.

"It'd be safer for her to be with someone who's got more strength." He told him. Alvin looked at Jeanette, then at Simon.

"Jeanette has the strength and balance of a new born, Simon." Alvin whispered. Simon managed a light chuckle.

"Then let me carry her." Alvin's eyes darkened. Simon blinked. "Come on, Alvin. I won't hurt her." Simon moved to grab her. When Alvin didn't protest, he lifted her from Alvin's arms and wrapped the blanket around her before fully carrying her. Alvin let his arms fall to his side as he tried to get used to the lack of warmth and weight in his arms. He forced his legs into motion, being aided by Jeanette every now and then.

****

"Oh, Brittany!" came Miss Miller's shrill exclaim of delight. Said Chipette remained asleep in Simon's arms as Miss Miller gently eased her into her arms. Alvin was lifted into Dave's arms and hugged tight. Alvin let the warm and gentle action relax his exhausted body. Making sure Brittany was safe before allowing darkness to consume him as well.

He fell asleep in Dave's arms.

* * *

**_That, to me, felt like a long chapter! The longest so far! So, a lot happened, right? They're safe and sound, but there are still some questions that need to be answered. How did Brittany get out that far into the woods? Review please!_**


	19. Sad Realizations

**_Here's another chapter. It's not that long, but coming up with an idea was slightly more difficult than it seems. So, review please._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Alvin woke in his bed several hours later thanks to the noticeably bright, yet dim sunlight shining on his face. Moaning in exhaustion, he rubbed his eyes and turned onto his side, away from the light. His blurry vision soon cleared up and he scanned the room. No one else was in there. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 12:47 p.m. He sat up instantly, then sneezed.

_Great...I'm getting sick..._He thought and sneezed again. Mumbling under his breath, he tossed the blankets off his body and climbed out of his bed. He left his room, being quiet as he made his way downstairs. Nearing the den, he sat down on the stairs and listened as Dave talked to Miss Miller, who was still here.

"I wonder how she got out there as well, David. We nearly lost them both out in that freezing cold." Miss Miller said. Alvin blinked and looked at his lap.

"Speaking of, how is Brittany?" Dave asked. Alvin's interest piqued and he listened more. There was silence at first, making Alvin worry immensely.

"She's been sleeping for a while, but it's understandable. She's still shivering, and going in and out of being cold and hot. I may have to take her to a doctor soon. But for now, she's with her sisters. I told them to call if anything were to happen."

"Eavesdropping?" came Simon's voice, startling Alvin, who nearly fell down the stairs from the surprise. Clinging to the railing with one hand, Alvin covered his heart with the other. Simon sat next to Alvin, studying him intently. Alvin looked over at him.

Neither brother spoke. Shivering under the intense study, Alvin shifted his gaze somewhere else, then sneezed again. Simon managed a small smile.

"I'm glad you're OK." Simon said gently. Alvin let go of the railing and hugged his arms around his body. "You are OK, right?" He nodded. Simon gave him a skeptical look, but decided to take his word for it.

Then Simon overheard some of Dave and Miss Miller's conversation. "I'm just," Miss Miller began, "worried about her, David. And, Alvin, he literally put his life on the line for her. He truly cares for Brittany." Simon looked at Alvin again, seeing that he had heard that as well.

"You should be resting." Simon told him. Alvin shook his head. "Well, you should at least lay down. Are you hungry or something?" Alvin shook his head again. He sighed and leaned his head against the railing. "Are you worried about Brittany?" His response was a deep, long breath. "She'll be fine." Alvin looked at him.

"She'll _be _fine?" Alvin asked. "She's not fine?" Simon kicked himself mentally and shifted his eyes. "Simon?" Alvin straightened up. "What's going on?" Simon hesitated. Alvin narrowed his eyes in confusion and slight annoyance.

Simon stood slowly and motioned for Alvin to do the same. He rolled his eyes, but did so and followed Simon back into their room. Alvin climbed onto his bed while Simon shut the door and climbed onto Alvin's bed as well. He cleaned his glasses and reapplied them before saying anything.

"Brittany's sick, Alvin." He began, watching Alvin intently for any signs that Alvin may do another drastic and life-threatening thing.

"Sick? As in, a cold?" Alvin asked in a somewhat hopeful tone.

"Yes, as in a cold. But there's more to it than that." Simon said gently. Alvin shook his head in confusion.

"I don't get where you're going, Simon. Just say it." Alvin said. Simon sighed.

"It's hard to explain, Alvin. Dave and Miss Miller are trying not to let us know what's going on. Something about last night with Brittany being in the cold for so long affected her. She's really, really sick, Alvin. That's all I can give you. That's all I know."

"But-" Alvin shook his head. "I was with her, the whole time and I'm not that sick..."

"Actually, Alvin. She wasn't dressed the way you were, her body was mostly exposed, and you were in motion for several hours before you found her, that kept your body heat believe it or not, it kept you warm."

Alvin was silent. "It's not deathly ill, is it?" He asked with a worried voice. Simon shook his head, taking Dave's word for it. "Good..." Alvin reached over the edge of his bed and grabbed his shoes. Simon watched him put them on.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked with an arched eyebrow. Alvin put on his cap and climbed off his bed, not answering Simon. "Alvin." Simon climbed off his bed and grabbed him gently, stopping him from leaving the room. "Alvin, you can't do anything about this." Alvin faced him.

"Yes I can." He pulled his arm out of Simon's hand.

"She needs sleep, Alvin. And so do you." Simon tried to convince him.

"She needs _me_, Simon!" Alvin snapped, feeling his eyes fill with tears. "_I_ need her!" Simon let out a soft breath.

"I'd be going against my right mind to let you leave, Alvin." He said softly. Alvin looked at him through his tears, feeling a few slip and fall slowly down his cheeks. Unable to see his older brother cry, Simon wiped the tears away. "You have a way of doing drastic things, you know that Alvin?" Alvin smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda realized that..." He whispered. He met Simon's gray eyes. "Please, Simon. I need to be with her." Simon sighed, thinking it over. He went over to their closet and pulled out a red sweater.

"Wear something more warm, and then I'll give you my answer." Simon said with a small smile. Alvin nodded and went over to his dresser.

**

Dressed in plenty of long sleeved clothing and warm pants, Alvin pulled on the sweater Simon had gotten out. "OK, I'm dressed now." Simon looked up from his book, sitting on his bed. He closed it and went over to Alvin.

"I can see that." Simon said, removing Alvin's cap and replacing it with a beanie. Alvin rolled his eyes and pocketed his cap for later.

"So, are you gonna let me go and see her?" Alvin asked. Simon put on a thoughtful face.

"One question." Alvin sighed in annoyance. "Why is it that you haven't already left yet? I mean, yesterday you ran off without listening to me. And plenty of things in our life you've done on a whim. Why change things now?" Alvin narrowed his eyes as the thought pushed itself into his mind.

"I...don't know..." He appeared to have just realized this as well. "Huh, that's weird..." Alvin shrugged it off. "Well, I'm asking you now." Simon smiled and pulled Alvin into a hug.

"Just don't do anything crazy again, alright?" Simon asked, pulling back from the hug. "If I lose you, I don't know what we'd do." Alvin smiled.

"Alright. I promise." Alvin hugged him again and then left the room. Simon sighed and looked out the window at the darkening sky.

***

"Alvin?" Jeanette said in slight surprise as she let him in. Alvin removed his sweater, beanie, and gloves and sat them aside.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked, blinking in confusion.

"What do you think?" Alvin snapped and put on his cap, making his way upstairs to Brittany's room.

"Alvin! She's really sick!" Eleanor called after him, but no response. She huffed and went to call Miss Miller.

Alvin opened the door and went in silently, closing the door behind him. He went over to her bed and climbed on and laid next to her. She looked pale, a little sweaty, and her breathing was slightly quicker than normal. He propped himself up by his elbow and checked her forehead. _Yeah, definitely a fever._ He pulled his hand back and shook it softly. He drew her closer, into his arms and rested her head by his.

He laid there, holding her close. He looked around and saw a bowl on her dresser and a rag next to it, a dry one. "Are they even _trying_ to take care of you, Brittany?" Alvin asked softly. He reached out, grabbed the rag, dipped it into the bowl, left it there and then pulled it out. He wrung it out and gently placed it onto her forehead. He sighed softly and pecked her cheek, which he took instant notice to the warmth there as well.

He held her close, feeling her heartbeat through his thick clothing, and listening to her worrisome quick breathing. Caressing her cheek, he decided to sing to her. "In my life," He sang softly. "There's been heartache and pain. I don't know. If I can face it again. Can't stop now. Oh, I've traveled so far. To change this lonely liiiife oh whoa. I want to know what love iiiis. I want you to shooooow me, yeah. I want to feel what love iiiis. Oh whoa. I know you can shooooow me, yeah." He felt tears fill his eyes. "I gotta feel it baby, shooow love." He resumed singing to her. "Show me baby, show me yeah. Oh! Baby pleeeeeease!" He nuzzled her hair. "Show me baby, show me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Oh! Oh! Ooh! Oh! Yeah! Oh I gotta know." He stopped singing and just held her.

"...Alvin...?" Brittany's soft voice was the last thing Alvin expected. He looked at her, surprised. She opened her eyes half way and smiled.

"Hey." Her smile was contagious, because he smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"...Terrible....But, I'm glad you're here..." She whispered. Alvin smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Me too..." She smiled and snuggled close to him. "You're gonna get better, Brittany. You just have to be strong." She nodded against him, her eyes drifting closed.

"Alvin?" She was falling asleep again.

"Hm?" Alvin replied.

"..I..love..you." She whispered. Alvin's eyes widened. She nuzzled him gently, falling asleep before hearing him respond.

"I love you too, Brittany. Always." He wrapped her in his arms more and closed his eyes, soon drifting to sleep as well.

****

"You _can't_ be serious?!" Simon demanded. "I can't _believe_ this! You have got to be joking! _Please_ someone tell me you're joking!" Simon shouted.

"Simon, calm down." Dave said, kneeling down to Simon's level and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down?! Calm down!? The thought is preposterous! You lied to me, Dave! And because of that, I lied to Alvin!" Simon shouted, hitting Dave's hands off him. He was acting out, but he had every right to be angry. Angry? No. He was _infuriated_ with Dave and Miss Miller. "And you!" He turned to Miss Miller. "You're just giving up?! You're not at home, where you_ should_ be?! Do Jeanette and Eleanor even _know_!?" Miss Miller was quiet. "I can't believe you people!" Simon shouted.

"Simon." Dave said sternly. Simon met his eyes, his anger and defiance not fading in the slightest. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing!?" He shouted. He opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it and growled loudly. He glared at Dave and Miss Miller before storming upstairs and slamming the door loudly a few seconds later. Miss Miller and Dave exchanged looks.

"I guess I should get going. Simon's right. I should be at home." Miss Miller said with tearful eyes. Dave nodded and held the door open for her.

"Tell me if _any_thing happens." Dave said soothingly. Miss Miller sniffled and nodded, leaving. Dave shut the door with a sigh.

"Is it true, Dave?" came a small, worried voice. Dave looked at Theodore sadly. "Don't lie to me..." Theodore said softly. Dave sat on his knees, resting his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Yes, Theodore." Dave said softly. Theodore gasped, his green eyes filling with tears. "She may die..."


	20. I Love You

**_Here's the link to the song later on in this chapter. I had a hard time figuring out the lyrics, I couldn't find them anywhere, so the song must be theirs. Please bear with me on them. This is the final chapter. Nice and long, huh? ENJOY!_**

.com/watch?v=OC5bGcl-Xbs

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Alvin was shaken gently by his shoulder, someone whispering his name. He subconsciously drew Brittany closer as a reflex, not waking. The person then tried removing his arms from Brittany. This got him to stir slightly. Moaning in disapproval, Alvin tightened his grip, burying his face in Brittany's hair, calming as the fragrance reached his nose gently.

"Alvin..." came a voice he recognized, but was too tired to try and focus on it. All he wanted was to snuggle with Brittany and fall asleep again. He was lifted from the bed, someone managing to remove his arms from Brittany.

"No..." Alvin whispered in his half asleep state, squirming slightly. The person cradled him close and started walking. "No..." Alvin forced his eyes open a fraction and started thrashing violently. The person held him tight, but not hurting him. "No!" Alvin exclaimed as he woke up more. "No! I need to be with Brittany!"

Sitting on his bed, alone, Alvin stared blankly at the ceiling. Simon had left a few minutes before Alvin had been carried in the room. Dave, who had been the one to take him home, said he was getting sick, and should stay in bed. But Alvin knew something else was bothering Dave. Something serious.

Sitting up, he sighed and thought about Brittany. Why couldn't he just be with Brittany? Why didn't they see how much he loved her? He climbed out of his bed and went over to the door. He was about to open the door when he heard yelling downstairs. Opening the door quietly, he went downstairs, stopping halfway to hear who was yelling, and what. It was Simon.

"Dave! You can't keep playing it off! You lied to me! To Theodore! To Alvin!" Simon yelled. Alvin narrowed his eyes. Whatever happened to make Simon so upset must be bad. Alvin stepped down more, sitting down. "I can't believe you kept this from us! From Alvin! He's going to be devastated!"

"Now, Simon. You can't tell him yet. We're still not entirely sure about anything." Dave said in a voice showing that he was trying to remain calm.

"It doesn't change anything, Dave! Brittany might die-"

Alvin's mind didn't process anything but the sentence 'Brittany might die'. _No..._Alvin shook his head, not wanting to believe it. _No. _It couldn't be true. She was fine, just fine..._No!_ Tears fell down his face. No, no, no!!! He stood and ran downstairs. "_Brittany can't die_!!" He shouted over Simon, getting his brothers' attention and Dave's.

"Alvin." Dave went over to him, Alvin stepped back.

"How...Why would you keep something like this from me!? I can't lose her! I won't!" Alvin shouted. Dave bent down to Alvin height. "_Nothing_ you say will make it OK, Dave._ Nothing_." Alvin's voice was low and dark. "If she dies, I'll _never_ forgive you for keeping the news from me. And from taking me from her. _Never_." With that, he ran upstairs and into his room, slamming their door. Dave sighed sadly, looking back at his other sons. Simon folded his arms, Theodore stood by him, his eyes down-casted.

Alvin paced in their room, feeling betrayed, hurt, sad and the most, terrified. He couldn't lose her. He refused to. No. He was not going to lose her. He looked at his window. No one was going to keep him from her. Not Dave, Simon, Theodore or anyone else. He went over to the window and tried to open it. It wouldn't open!

"Need help with that?" Simon's voice startled Alvin. He looked back at him. Alvin was ready to yell at him, but knew Simon was on his side. It was clear by all the yelling he had been doing.

"I need to be with her, Simon. You understand that, don't you?" Alvin asked, drying his face and eyes with his right hand.

"I've been with you through this whole thing, Alvin. Remember?" Simon asked gently. The softness in his tone was a big contrast to the yelling he had been doing just minutes ago.

"Yeah. I remember. Thanks Simon. A lot. For everything." Alvin said with genuine sincerity. Simon smiled.

"It's no problem. I'm always here for you. Alright?" Simon asked as he unlocked and opened the window for Alvin. He turned and faced Alvin. "I do hope she'll be fine, you know." Alvin nodded.

"I do. And so do I..." Alvin lowered his eyes. Simon sighed softly and hugged Alvin. Alvin accepted the comfort, hugging his brother back. Alvin pulled back after a minute. "I should go. She needs me." Simon nodded. "Thanks again, Si." Simon smiled. Alvin climbed out the window, being careful as he walked along the room and jumped down.

"Be careful." Simon said. Alvin saluted him and ran off to Brittany's house. Simon chuckled and closed the window, locking it back.

Brittany's breathing was shallow, her body soaked in sweat. Nothing her sisters or Miss Miller did helped. Her temperature was 102.6 F. She needed a doctor. Miss Miller was afraid to take her outside the house, so she was trying to get one to their house at the moment.

"Oh, Jeanette. Her fever isn't going anywhere!" Eleanor said, looking at the thermometer. Jeanette patted her sister's forehead with a damp rag. They both heard knocking on the front door. "I'll get it.." Eleanor sighed as she left.

Within a minute, Alvin was next to Jeanette. "Alvin?" She looked shocked as she watched him lay next to Brittany. "What are you-"

"Jeanette! Alvin's...oh. Hey Alvin. You can't be here right now." Eleanor said as she approached Brittany's bed.

"I am _not_ leaving her side again!" Alvin said firmly. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged worried looks. Miss Miller was in the room a minute later.

"Alvin dear-"

"Don't you 'Alvin dear' me! You and Dave aren't allowed to speak to me!" Alvin snapped.

"Alvin!" Jeanette shushed him. "You're going to upset Brittany." Alvin's face softened immensely. "You can't be here."

"I'm not leaving!" He almost shouted. Brittany whimpered in her sleep, Alvin looked at her, caressing her cheek, she calmed slightly. He looked back at her sisters and Miss Miller. "Save your breath. I am not leaving her side again, alright?" They sighed and nodded.

"I called the doctor. He said he'd be here as soon as he can." Miss Miller told them, all gazes on Brittany's flushed, sweaty face. Her breathing was erratic as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

"Go away. You guys are making it hard for her to breathe with you guys surrounding her." Alvin waved them away, hugging her gently. They exchanged looks, but left the room silently. He laid her down and removed the rag on her forehead, soaking it, wringing it out and tapping her flushed face with it before replacing it on her forehead. "You'll be fine, Brittany." He whispered.

_"What are you doing?! Stop! Don't!" Brittany cried as he forced himself into her, ripping her violently, stealing her innocence. He covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her scream of pain._

_"I'm taking what I deserve." He groaned huskily. Tears fell down her face, feeling herself bleeding from his rough entrance. He started thrusting, setting his rhythm based on her screams and cries._

Brittany whimpered in her sleep, gaining Alvin's attention. He stroked her cheek, removing the thermometer from her mouth. He scowled at the numbers it read: 103.0 F He removed her blanket and picked her up, he climbed off her bed, carrying her out of the room.

Going into the bathroom, he laid her on the carpet on the floor and ran a bath. He had to get her temperature down. When it was half full, he turned the water off. He tested it, not wanting the cold water to send her body into shock. Satisfied, he picked her up and gently eased her into the tub.

_Pain was the only thing her mind focused on. The ripping and tearing she felt with each movement he did. "Please! Stop! It hurts!" Brittany sobbed, he grabbed something close by and stuffed it into her mouth, silencing her._

_"You know I love your beautiful voice, Sweetie. But I can't have you drawing attention, now can I?" He forced himself deeper and she sobbed more, the sound completely blocked. The only thing showing her pain was her eyes shutting tight, her tears and the word 'PAIN' was written all over her facial expression._

Alvin made sure she didn't sink past her ears in the water. Dipping his hands into the water, he ran it across her face, getting it wet lightly. Her face was still very hot. He sat down by the tub and resumed trying to cool down her temperature.

"Alvin?" he looked back and into Eleanor's worried eyes. He returned his attention to Brittany. "What are you doing?" She asked, going over to the tub.

"I'm trying to cool her body down. Her fever is at one hundred and three now. If it gets too high, she may die." Eleanor gasped and she sat beside him.

"Oh, Brittany." She whispered tearfully.

"Did you know?" Alvin asked. She looked at him in confusion. "That she has the possibility of dying. Did anyone tell you?" Eleanor shook her head.

"No. No one. She may die?" Eleanor asked sadly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah. I overheard Simon yelling at Dave and the words 'Brittany may die'. Dave and Miss Miller didn't want any one of us to know." Alvin said, absently caressing Brittany's cheek.

"I can't believe it..." Her voice laced with shock.

"Yeah, me either. Can you do me a favor?" Alvin asked, looking at her. She nodded. "I need you to change her out of these clothes, maybe into something loose so she won't get anymore overheated than necessary."

"OK," She left to get a towel and some clothes. Alvin left when she came back and shut the door so she could dress her sister. He waited by the door, arms folded as he leaned his head back.

_**Please!** Brittany thought, sobbing more. **Please! Stop!** He kept her arms pinned down, and his weight between her legs, plus the pain, made her too terrified to attempt moving them. She was afraid of causing herself anymore pain._

_"Don't worry, baby." He moaned, trailing his tongue across her exposed stomach and chest. Her body arched in reflex, trying to get him off her. "I'm almost there." He smirked against her chest, biting down harshly. She kicked her legs, tossing her head side to side, her body shaking with sobs. The kicking she did drove him deeper inside her, and she cried more as he resumed thrusting more._

"Alvin." Eleanor grabbed his attention. He smiled thankfully at her and picked Brittany up. She was wearing a loose pink tank top and matching loose shorts.

"The outfit is perfect, thank you Ellie." Alvin said with genuine sincerity. She smiled and nodded. He turned and made his way back to her room.

"Oh and Alvin." He looked back at her. "The water cooled her down, but her body heat is going up again." Alvin looked down at her face, she was right. It was flushed again. He looked at her and nodded.

He sighed at the numbers once more that the thermometer read: 102.6 F again. It went down, but it was still bad. He kept a damp rag on her forehead and had given her some water. What she needed was a doctor and some medicine. He sighed in sadness and sat beside her, holding her hand. He thought back to one of the very first times he and his brothers sang with her and her sisters.

_"Oh! Whooooa! Ooh!" Brittany sang. "Oh! Yeah! Oh whoa."_

_"Hey!" Alvin sang. "Come on!" He motioned for his brothers to come over and they all faced the girls they barely knew. "We liked our lives! The way it was! We didn't want!"_

_"To share our spotlight with no one!" Simon sang._

_"When we looked at you! All we could see! Was the enemy!" Alvin sang. Brittany smirked, folding her arms._

_"Couldn't let you get bigger than us!" All three boys sang._

_"We had a dream!" Brittany sang. "It was everything! You beat us there!"_

_"Oh how we hated on you three!" Jeanette and Eleanor sang._

_"When we looked at you! All that we saw! Was everything!" Brittany sang._

_"We ever wanted as a dream! It doesn't matter if you grew up together, apart forever no!" The girls sang._

_"All that you need is someone to love with all of your heaaaaaaaaart yeah!" Brittany sang._

_"F! A! M-I-L-Y! Whoa!" They all sang._

_"Get together now and keep it tiiiight!" Brittany sang._

_"F! A! M-I-L-Y! Whoa!" The boys sang._

_"Cause you know we'd never leave your side!" Brittany sang. "We promise now! We'll never let you down! We'll be here by your side!"_

_"Forever till the end of time!" Both boys and girls sang._

_"We'll be your sisters too! There's nothing we won't do! For any one of you!" Brittany sang. "Forever till the end of tiiime!"_

_"It doesn't matter if you grew up together, apart forever no! All that you need is someone to love with-"_

_"All you need!" Brittany sang._

_" -all of-" _

_"-your heaaaart yeah!" All three girls sang._

_"F! A! M-I-L-Y! Whoa!" They all sang._

_"Get together now and keep it tiiiight!" Brittany sang._

_"F! A! M-I-L-Y! Whoa!" They all sang._

_"Cause you know we'd never leave your siiiide!" The girls sang._

_"Coming from another litter." Alvin sang._

_"Coming from another mother." Brittany sang._

_"Nobody to be brought up with her." Alvin sang._

_"But we're gonna love each other." Brittany sang._

_"Coming from another litter." Alvin sang._

_"Coming from another mother." Brittany sang._

_"Nobody to be brought up with her." Alvin sang._

_"But we're gonna love each other." Brittany sang._

Alvin was snapped out of the memory by Brittany suddenly tightening her grip on his hand. He blinked and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. She calmed instantly and he sighed. _I don't know what I'd do if I never got to hear her sing again._

He reached over and grabbed the thermometer again, taking her temperature once more.

She made it through the day, he fever going back and forth between 102.6 and 103.0 F. The doctor had come and told Miss Miller what she would need to do, but Alvin caught the hopelessness in his tone.

"There's something you won't say. Spill it." Alvin snapped. The doctor looked over Alvin's form and the way he held Brittany. He sighed.

"Even with medicine, she still may not make it." He looked at Miss Miller. "I am very sorry, Ma'am." He gave her the slip for her prescription and let himself out. Alvin shook his head in disbelief and looked down at Brittany's face.

"Alvin dear-"

"Get out." Alvin said, not taking his eyes from Brittany's face.

"Deary-"

"OUT!" Alvin shouted, glaring at Miss Miller. Brittany moaned, turning her head towards Alvin, still asleep. Miss Miller sighed and left. Alvin looked back at Brittany. "You can't die on me, Britt. Please?" Tears flooded his eyes. "Britt, I love you. So much."

_He moaned, mumbling about being 'so close' but she didn't listen to what he was saying. With each painful thrust, she prayed he'd stop, but then he'd continue on and on with more energy. She was exhausted, her body sore, the places he bit her at throbbing. The pain was dull, almost unnoticeable compared to the searing pain he was causing from between her legs._

_**Stop it! Stop!** She cried mentally. Tears continued to fall down her face._

It killed Alvin that she never once opened her eyes all day. It made her seem almost halfway dead, aside from her soft whimpers she'd make and her erratic breathing.

Dave had been by earlier, but Alvin didn't go and see him. He hated him for lying, and trying to play the situation off as though it were OK. He sighed and nuzzled Brittany's neck, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Brittany." He whispered again, falling asleep.

_"Alvin, hi!" Brittany waved happily at Alvin. He blinked and smiled. She ran over to him and tackled him in a hug._

_"Oof!" He stumbled back, managing to keep his balance. "Brittany?" She pulled back, smiling brightly. He moved her bangs out of her face. "Are you feeling OK?" He asked._

_"Of course!" She giggled._

_"Because earlier, you were really sick." Alvin told her._

_"I'm fine now, Alvin. Don't worry so much." She said gently. Alvin smiled. "I heard you, Alvin. You sounded so sad."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_"You don't want me to die, Alvin." She became a mixture of sad and serious._

_"No! I don't! Brittany I-"_

_"I'm sorry, Alvin." He fell silent._

_"Sorry? For what?" He asked, holding her hands. She was warm, but the healthy kind of warm. He checked her temperature, she was just fine!_

_"For not telling you who raped me. And for getting you in danger when you had to go out and find me." She said softly._

_"Don't be sorry. I did it because I care about you. How did you get out there?" He asked._

_"I was walking home from counseling when a truck pulled up from nowhere and was driving slowly, as though it was in tune with my walking speed." Alvin nodded. "Then the driver honked an I saw him. The man who raped me."_

_"Who, Brittany? Who was it?" Alvin asked, desperate to know._

_"You remember Arilene and Stevie from school?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded. "Their father raped me."_

_"What?! He did!?" Alvin demanded. He knew him. He couldn't believe it. He forced himself to calm down and motioned for her to continue._

_"So, when I saw it was him, I froze up. I watched him stop the truck and soon he was in front of me. I thought he had moved away." She let out a breath. "I ran into the woods and heard him following me, I tripped and he grabbed me. He pulled off my shoes, leggings and tights, I think he was going to try and rape me again. I grabbed a thick stick and hit him over the head with it twice. He started bleeding and he didn't move. After that, I stood and ran, afrais he'd get up soon. I ran, and ran, until I was so tired, I passed out."_

_"Oh Brittany." He hugged her. "I love you, Brittany."_

_"I know, Alvin. You told me. I love you too." She pushed him back gently. "I'm sorry Alvin."_

_"For what?" She smiled and hugged him again. He sank to his knees, holding her close. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his. He blinked in surprise and kissed back. They lingered there until Brittany went limp in his arms. He pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. "Brittany?"_

_There was no response, she just stayed there, a peaceful look on her face. She wasn't breathing._

_"Brittany?" Tears filled his eyes at the realization that she had died in his arms hit him. "No! Brittany! You can't leave me! Please!"_

Alvin sat up, his eyes filled with tears. He looked down at Brittany's form, they same peaceful look on her face as in his dream. He rested his ear on her chest, listening for a heart beat. There was none. "Brittany!" He gathered her up into his arms and held her, sobbing. "No! Brittany!"

Her sisters and Miss Miller were in the room in a second. "Alvin?" Jeanette whispered. "Is she alright?"

"She stopped breathing!" Alvin sobbed. They all gasped. Miss Miller went over to him and took Brittany from his embrace.

"Brittany dear?" Miss Miller whispered, shaking her gently.

"Can't you hear?! I said she stopped breathing!" Alvin stood on her bed and took her from Miss Miller. "You don't touch her!" He sat back down and cradled her, rocking gently back and forth.

"Girls, go call Dave." Miss Miller urged her last two tearful daughters out of the room. Miss Miller sat beside Alvin, rubbing his back soothingly. He welcomed the affection.

Simon, Dave, and Theodore all arrived a few minutes later. Dave coaxed Brittany from his strong embrace and then he and Miss Miller went downstairs, calling for an ambulance.

"Will you be alright, Alvin?" Theodore asked. Alvin sniffled, sobbing softly and he shook his head. Simon hugged his older brother close.

"I had a dream. She told me how she got so far into the forest and who raped her." Alvin whispered. Simon pulled him back, meeting tearfull blue eyes with his own gray ones. "I'll tell you later." Alvin said, lowering his head and Simon hugged him again.

**Two Weeks Later**

After attending Brittany's funeral, the Sevilles went home.

There was a knock on their door an hour later. Dave answered it. "Yes Officer? Is there something you need?"

"May I speak to a Mister Alvin Seville?" The officer asked. Alvin went over to the door, still dressed in a black suit.

"Yes? I'm Alvin." Alvin said.

"Son," he bent down to Alvin's height. Alvin's brothers stood behind him, next to Dave. "We found the man who raped your friend." Alvin's jaw fell.

"Y-you did?!" Alvin asked, his eyes flooding with happy tears. "Really?!" Simon and Theodore exchanged happy looks.

The officer smiled, nodding. "Yes, we did." Alvin turned to his brothers and hugged them. The officer smiled and stood, shaking hands with Dave.

"Thank you so much, Officer." Dave said. It was the best news they've had since Brittany died.

"I'm happy to have good news for you." The officer said.

Parting from Theodore, Alvin looked up at Dave, who looked down at him. Alvin held his arms up. Dave smiled and picked him up, hugging him warmly. "I love you, Dave." Alvin said with a watery voice.

"I love you too, Alvin." Dave replied, rubbing his back.

_"Thank you, Alvin." Brittany whispered. Alvin smiled._

_"You're welcome. I love you." Alvin replied. She giggled. _

_"I love you too." She smiled._

* * *

**_All done. I hoped you all liked it. I'm considering making an alternate ending, to see what would happen if Brittany had survived. But personally, I like this ending. Review and tell me what you thought of the ending and the idea. I also hoped you liked the song I added into it._**

**_REVIEW! IT'S AN ORDER! LOL =^)_**


	21. Alternate Ending

_**Sorry for the long wait. Computer crashed. I'm in Job Corps now and the computers really suck here, I can't promise any updates. But I made it my responsibility to make this alternate ending to this story. I hope it's worth it. Please enjoy and review for me. **_

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Alvin awoke slowly, his eyes adjusted to the familiarities of his and his brothers bedroom. Shock exploded through his body and he sat up instantly. Why wasn't he with Brittany?! Who brought him back home? A wave of anger and betrayal washed over Alvin and he growled low in his throat. No one understood how much he loved her! Why were they so ignorant?! Sighing through his nose, Alvin threw back the covers and climbed out of his bed. If they didn't know he was there, then they can't keep him from her. It was as simple as that.

Slipping on his shoes and pulling on his cap, he went over to his closed bedroom door. He pressed his ear to it and listened for any voices or noises indicating anyone was around. Receiving none, he took that as a good sign and gently opened the door. Peeking out, he looked up and down the long hallway, before stepping out. He pulled the door closed quietly and made his way to the stairs.

This was too easy, he realized. Someone had to be around. Dave wouldn't leave him here alone. Annoyed now, he made his way downstairs slowly. Maybe Simon was here, he understood his situation enough to at least hear him out.

Remaining cautious, he peeked over the railing and looked into the den. He saw no life there. If he remained quiet enough, whoever was here wouldn't hear him when he left. Finally having descended the stairs, he was feeling the pressure now that he was out in the open. Using his natural born sneaking talents, he went over to the door and opened it.

"I know you too well," came a voice from behind him. Alvin rolled his eyes and turned to meet amused, and annoyed gray ones.

"Better you than Dave." Alvin said. He folded his arms, his body taking on a defensive stance.

"Just so you know, it's just you and me here. If Dave comes back and finds you gone you'll be in trouble. If he finds out you're gone and realizes I let you leave, we'll both be in trouble." Simon stated. Alvin arched an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to get at, Simon? Are you going to let me leave, or am I gonna have to fight my way to Brittany?" He half demanded, half asked. Simon sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them.

Placing them back on, he met Alvin's eyes. "Need I remind you, I've been with you through this whole ordeal?" Simon asked, slightly annoyed. "Though I know when something is wrong, I also know when it's not. Alvin, Brittany needs you. Not everybody realizes that, if they do, they don't acknowledge it." Alvin's whole body lost its tension and defensive stance as he smiled and lowered his arms.

"You're the best, you know that?" Alvin complimented. Simon blushed faintly, but smiled all the same. "What will you say when Dave comes back and realizes I'm gone?"

"I fell asleep. We all know you're sneaky. It's believable you can sneak out." Simon replied with a shrug.

"But, you caught me just now." Alvin countered. Simon smiled again.

"Alvin, you're my brother. We grew up together." He said. Alvin chuckled. "Let me make sure the coast is clear, OK?" Alvin nodded and moved from the door, allowing Simon access to his observation of the outside world. "OK." Simon turned to face his older brother. "Don't let Miss Miller see you. She'll tell Dave." Alvin nodded.

"Got it." They remained silent for a few seconds before Simon pulled him into a hug, sending him some strength and encouragement through the brief action. Alvin hugged back just as tightly. "I'll see you when Brittany gets better." Alvin watched Simon smile slightly, seeing the hope and slight sadness in his eyes. "Simon, she'll be fine..." Alvin's eyes saddened slightly. "...right?"

Simon's eyes brightened, "of course. She's your female counterpart." Alvin laughed lightly.

"I'll try and remember to ask you what that word means later on." Alvin said and went to the door.

"See you soon?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded and left, letting Simon shut the door behind him.

**With Brittany**

Jeanette gently eased her fevered sister back against her pillow, having just given her some childrens' Tylenol and water. Brittany looked at peace, the only thing indicating her illness was her flushed cheeks and the sheen of sweat along her body.

Eleanor came in with a rag and a bowl, having used all of the water in the last bowl within two hours time. She set the bowl on the nightstand and soaked the rag. "Any better?" She asked hopefully. Jeanette removed the thermometer from Brittany's mouth gently. Reading the numbers, she shook her head sadly.

"No, still the same. We should get some vitamins into her system. They should help to fight the virus." With that said, she covered Brittany up and watched Eleanor place the damp rag onto her forehead. Both left to get the task done.

**With Alvin**

Taking notice to Miss Miller's car being gone, Alvin felt it was safe enough to ring the doorbell. Stepping onto the porch, Alvin pressed the button and heard it go off inside the house. He waited, anxious to see Brittany once more. A few seconds later, the door was open by Jeanette. "Al-"

"You can't let Miss Miller know I'm here. She'll tell Dave and I'll have to go home again." Alvin interrupted as Eleanor came over. "Please, I have to be with Brittany. You guys understand that, don't you?" Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other. They smiled and looked back at Alvin with understanding in their faces. Alvin smiled as well. "Thank you." They moved and let him inside. "How is she?" He asked.

Eleanor and Jeanette took turns informing Alvin as they finished gathering up vitamin pills and some food for Brittany in the kitchen.

"Has she woken up at all?" Alvin asked as they now made their ways upstairs.

"Twice, but just for some water, and for barely a minute both times. She really is trying to fight the illness. But she needs something else." Eleanor said. She set the supplies beside the bowl and left the room for the other things.

'_Alvin, Brittany needs you' _Simon's voice popped into his head and Alvin made a slight, determined nod as he gazed at Brittany's face.

"I'm gonna stay with her." Alvin said, looking into Jeanette's surprised green eyes. His blue ones saying not to argue with his statement. She merely smiled knowingly and nodded. Before leaving, she pecked Brittany's cheek and closed the door behind her.

Alvin sighed as he removed his shoes. "Aw, Britt." He climbed into bed with her and laid against her left side. "We've both been through a lot. We've overcome everything we've come across. You can give in to a virus. You're stronger than that." He brushed loose bangs out of her face. "According to Simon, you're my 'female counterpart'. Whatever that is. I guess it's a good thing." He nuzzled her hair with his nose.

He shifted himself under the blanket with her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Britt. And I don't know what I'd do if you left me." Alvin whispered, drowning himself with her fragrance, implanting the smell deep into his memory.

*Brittany's Mind*

_Is that Alvin? He sounds so close. I feel so ill...It's so hot. Am I sick?_

_Oh Alvin, how close are you? I can barely understand you. It's like there's a fog in my mind, I can't get through it. Alvin, keep talking to me, I want to find you..._

Alvin let out a breath, opening his eyes and looking around with his eyes. What should he do? How really could he help her? He'd love for his embrace and love to just heal her sick body, but he could be realistic. What did Dave do when he was younger and sick? Alvin strained to remember. He sang to him.

That was a good idea...but Alvin couldn't think of the right song for the circumstances. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? He wanted a song to express his feeling and hopefully reach Brittany within her dreams. He let out a sigh, closed his eyes and thought through the songs he knew by heart. His eyes opened when he found a song he liked a lot.

*Brittany's Mind*

_Alvin...why are you so quiet? Wait...is that him singing? Oh, I can't understand him! Don't stop Alvin, I'll find you._"Have I ever told you lady?" Alvin sang gently. "That you mean the world to me. And you know I'm gonna love you forever. Forever you and me."

*Brittany's Mind*

_Oh! I hear him! I remember this song! It's was our first duet together! _[Singing:] _Have I ever told you baby? That you're always on my mind. And you know I'm gonna love you forever. Until the end of time. _

"You say you love me pretty lady and you're down for me." Alvin resumed singing. "And so I, I made this promise girl to always be your everything. Turn down the lights the music up and put your hand in mine. And let me show you girl these feelings that I hold inside. Never wanna be without you girl 'cause you're my pretty lady. I lose my mind every time your kisses drive me crazy. So tell me baby do you feel for me what I feel for you? Do you love me girl like I love you para siempre.

"Have I ever told you lady? That you mean the world to me. And you know I'm gonna love you forever. Forever you and me." Alvin resumed singing, he missed seeing Brittany's eyes flutter. They didn't open though.

Brittany was halfway to waking up. _Have I ever told you baby? That you're always on my mind. And you know I'm gonna love you forever. Until the end of time. _

"Hey pretty girl you know I love you can't stop thinking about you. Always and forever you and I will be together. The love I have for you until I die I will treasure. Every minute, every hour, can't stop thinking of you. My days wont be complete without a smile from you. Hold my hand, understand you're the light of my life. You're my girl, my friend, that's why I'll make you my wife."

The whole day Alvin helped Eleanor and Jeanette take care of Brittany. She didn't wake the whole time he had been with her, but he didn't dwell on it. He was with her and that was one main thing he was glad for.

"When does she need more medicine again?" Alvin asked as he climbed back into the bed to lay with Brittany.

"In an hour I think." She replied, removing the thermometer from Brittany's mouth. "Oh! Look you guys, her fevers gone down!" Both Alvin and Jeanette looked at the numbers. It had gone down a great amount, but was still a fever.

"This is wonderful! She'll be better in no time." Jeanette said with pure happiness. Alvin smiled as well and nuzzled Brittany's hair with his cheek.

_My strong, brave love. _

Another few hours passed and Brittany's fever dropped down some more thanks to medicine, love and care. Alvin smiled at her peaceful face, anxious to see her baby blue eyes.

He gently eased her into his lap and rocked gently. _I've never been more sure of my love for you than ever before, Brittany. All that's left is to finally get to tell you..._

Alvin looked up when Eleanor and Jeanette came in. "Miss Miller is on her way home from work now, Alvin. We're just forewarning you." Jeanette informed him, checking Brittany's forehead and cheek with her hand. "Her fever's gone. Now we just have to wait till she wakes up and hear how she feels.

"...I'm fine. A little dizzy, but I feel better..." came a soft voice. Everyone in the room looked at Brittany. She leaned her head against Alvin's chest, gently wrapping her arms around his lower back. This caused him to smile and blush.

"Oh! Brittany we were so worried!" Her sisters climbed onto the bed and took turns hugging her without removing her from Alvin's protective embrace.

"Take it easy you guys." Alvin said softly. They nodded and sat back on Brittany's bed.

"Miss Miller is going to be thrilled to hear you're better." Jeanette said with a smile. Alvin sighed in content and drew Brittany closer to him. She nuzzled his chest, closing her eyes and listening to her sisters talk.

Miss Miller arrived home and was greeted with her two youngest girls chorusing her name as they ran downstairs towards her. She barely made out what they were saying but caught, "Brittany's better!"

"Oh my- She is!!? What wonderful news!!" Miss Miller exclaimed. "Let's let her rest a while and then we'll all go see her."

"I guess Miss Miller's happy to hear you're getting better." Alvin said with a light chuckle. Brittany smiled.

"I thought of something. A little bit ago." Brittany whispered. Alvin looked at the top of her head.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell everyone who raped me and try to make progress in my counseling." Alvin was more than thrilled with her decision.

"Brittany?" She pulled back to meet his eyes. "I love you." Shock was the first thing her face expressed, then sheer happiness.

"I love you too, Alvin." Alvin smiled and nuzzled her nose with his, giving her an Eskimo kiss. He the pulled back and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle peck. She kissed back.

**One Week Later**

Alvin waited outside the building Brittany had gone in earlier in the day. This was her first counseling meeting since she got better and he was anxious to see if she really was going to start talking about it. He shifted his feet and resumed leaning against the pole that had a payphone on the other side of it. He thought back to what Simon had explained to him about what he said last week.

_"So, I don't get the 'female counterpart' thing." Alvin brought up when he had arrived home early that evening and told everyone Brittany was better._

_"It's simple Alvin." Simon said. "She's like a female version of you. Just as Jeanette is mine and Eleanor is Theodore's." Alvin thought about this and smiled._

_"Sounds cool." He said._

_"It is." Simon agreed._

_My female counterpart is just like me. Smart, talented, gorgeous. But she's her own person. _He watched with a racing heart as Brittany stepped out of the building. He watched her scan the parking lot and their eyes soon met. When she smiled brightly at him, he felt a heavy weight lift from his body. He straightened up as she walked over to him.

When she was within arms reach, he embraced her. "How was it?" He asked as he pulled back and grabbed her hand. They began the walk to her house.

"Well, at first it was quiet." She began. Alvin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Then I began by saying the thing I could never really say." She smiled, proud of herself.

"And then what happened?" Alvin asked gently, not trying to pressure her.

"We didn't go into detail yet. We just discussed the right ways of how to deal with rape. She said a lot of victims never get over it, some do but can take years, and some never even acknowledge it happened and try to move on. But it can eat away at them for the rest of their life." She was quiet for a minute. "I was like that, wasn't I?"

Alvin looked at her. "Yeah. But you're getting help now. So don't dwell on it. OK?" She smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I'm making progress. And it's thanks to you and my family. But mostly you." She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Alvin smiled. "I love you, Brittany." She smiled happily.

"And I love you, Alvin. Always and forever."

_**THE END**_


End file.
